Whirlpool Wind Sage
by Stormrune
Summary: Naruto finds about his mother at age five and wishes to reforme whirpool. Futures a geniuspowerfulNaruto. pairing probably NarutoShizune.Expect Naruto to dislike a lot of people.
1. Discoveries, fox and females

**Whirlpool Wind Sage**** by stormrune**

CHAPTER I Discoveries, fox and females

'_Well __I'll be dammed...quite the interesting heritage you have there Naruto-kun'_ These were the thoughts of one Yakushi Kabuto as he looked between a blood test and a five years old blond kid.

He didn't know what was more interesting the blood test or the kid. He knew that the kid was a genius even with only five years he could already manipulate chakra and was able to even do Kabuto's technique **Chakra no mesu (chakra scalpel),** of course all of this in secret as well as the present blood test requested by Naruto himself.

"Well Naruto it seems like I can tell who your mother is but the information on your father, I am afraid it's classified"

Uzumaki Naruto, five years old and the most hated person in the village, a feeling that was quite mutual but that's for another time. Naruto met Kabuto when he was four.

He was the only medic that would assist him when he went alone to the hospital. He was the one to teach him what chakra was and was thanks to him that he had so much control; he even went as far as to teach him a technique, something that will come to bite him in the ass in the future. He was also the only person that Naruto talked without fear of anyone knowing about his real capacity as a genius. He trusted Kabuto a little because he knew that although Kabuto wants to manipulate him, he at least knew what to expect and for the moment it wasn't important.

"Okay then Kabuto-san, can you tell me who she was or was she like this village that despise me, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me too" Naruto answered indifferently

"Well Naruto-kun according to this she died in child birth and she was from the former whirlpool country, her name was Uzumaki Kushina " The moment that he said that Kabuto knew that something happened to Naruto. The kid's eyes told him that he was planning something.

"So Naruto-kun what are you going to do now?" Naruto looked at him with a serious face and answered "Well for now thank you for your time and for telling me about my mother and later I'll go to the Hokage, I am sure he knew and it's time for him to tell me about my parents"

"Very well Naruto I hope this helped you" With that Naruto walked out of the hospital straight to the Hokage tower ignoring all the hateful glares while he thought of how to say it to the hokage. In the end he just went with the ¨weasel pose¨ as he called it, learned from imitating one of his anbu escorts who protected him from time to time.

"Hello Naruto-kun please sit and tell me what you need" Said the Sandaime hokage or the old man as Naruto used to call him the old kage thought sadly.

"You told me that you didn't know my parents yet I just find out who my mother was"

That made all colour to drain from Sarutobi's face

"How did you found about it?" He questioned nervous and a little angry.

"I found a blood test with my name on it in the hospital archives, it says that my mother was Uzumaki Kushina and that she was from a clan from Whirlpool country , care to explain why did you hide it from me, after all she was just a chuunin?"

The Hokage while already thinking of what he was going to do to the hospital security simply sighed in defeat and answered "Well you see Naruto-kun your father had a lot of enemies and people from whirlpool or survivors are very rare so I though that they may associate you with both and attempt to kill you. Your father wanted for you to a least make chuunin before knowing about him"

"I see … so did she left me something to know about her or did she hated me as the people in the village do" This made the Hokage wince internally but he was quick to answer

"No Naruto they actually loved you a lot and yes she did left you something. Wait a second I'll go for it"

Fifteen minutes later Sarutobi appeared with a blue scroll with an orange swirl the size of Naruto.

"This Naruto is as you can see its a sealing scroll, to be more exact a family scroll that your mother wanted you to have, she made it herself because her clan scroll was destroyed along side the village, it will be better that you seal it in your arm seeing how you have become quite an accomplished shinobi despite being so young and not even be in the academy"

It was true a month ago after Kabuto finished teaching him the **chakra no mesu, **Naruto was on his way to his favourite place, Ichiraku for Ramen when he saw a few villagers trying to vandalize Ichiraku and one was about to hit Ayame-chan. Naruto only remembered that he lost it. Activating his chakra scalpels this time they were red he charged at the civilian that hit Ayame and sliced his hand with his right and the second scalpel was a direct to the guy crotch. Well he didn't know what they saw on his eyes and he didn't care but they were scared shitless. Since then no villager dare to even insult Ichiraku or his daughter, but Naruto said that he wouldn't come back because he was bad for their business even at their insistence. Since then he have been learning all he could about sealing that was at the academy library for security, sneaking at night as well as learning the academy jutsus. The chakra control of tree climbing and water walking learned from Kabuto as well as learning the scalpels had made his chakra control perfect since he started to train it early so he was able to do even that stupid bunshin.

"According to your father" continued the hokage "She left a letter sealed in it for you"

With that information Naruto simply took the scroll and sealed it on his arm. He only used this seal for his most valued things like all the copies of the book on sealing that he had already read. Contrary to popular belief sealing is about understanding and chakra flow, in other words it's like learning an idiom but with algorithms and chakra control.

"Thank you for all Hokage-sama" responded Naruto a bit coldly "It was nothing Naruto-kun" responded the hokage a bit saddened.

With that Naruto went directly to his home and after activating the few security seals that he had placed around his apartment he opened the scroll and read the letter.

_Dear Naru-chan ( he sweat dropped) _

_If you are reading this then that means that I died as well as you father. Since he heard the news of the kyubi he has been like crazy trying to find a way to stop him. Yes, in case that you don't know, your father is no other than Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage._

_This may be shocking but it's true. Either way this scroll has all the techniques that I know from my, or better said, our clan. As you can see they are few, actually only three two A ranked and one B ranked, the three water typed because that was our clan speciality. Those were the only three that I was able to learn from our original family scroll. I made this scroll with the hope that you have something from our family. Sealed in this scroll is a necklace passed in the Uzumaki clan that said to help with our water affinity as well the kage bunshin technique that I created and a chakra paper that will tell you your chakra affinity since Minato seems to have a strong wind affinity. The necklace is like the one that Tsunade wears, according to legend; it can be used to control bijuus, but for some reason your father didn't take this into account. I hope that you have a good life and find someone that you love and be loved in return_

_Your mother that loves you_

_Uzumaki Kushina_

He couldn't believe it! His father, his own father sealed a fucking demon on his son. ¿What kind of imbecile does that? Couldn't he have used just some kind of reverse summoning or something, now he only hates him more, and why didn't he use the necklace? He already knew of the kyubi. He met him the day of the fight at Ichiraku ramen.

_**Flashback**_

_Just what he needed!__ In front of him was the famous Kyubi, with his attention completely centred on him? ¿What the fuck he did in another live to deserve this?_

……

……

"_**I want to kill you" **_

_Well fuck. Talking about being direct and honest_

"_It's not my fault that you are here you know" he answered with a deadpan expression_

"…_**the seal is slowly stealing my chakra monkey"**_

"_Well it wasn't my idea besides I hate the guy who put you here as much as you"_

"_**I see…. You sure are an interesting kid….tell you what if you impress me I'll **__**grant you the honor of striking a deal with me …. Now leave you are boring and irritating"**_

_**END FLASBACK**_

Since then Naruto have been studying seals and bijuu in an effort to get rid of the kyubi and maybe gaining something in the process. But getting back at things at hand he just found a purpose in life. He will become strong and when he deems himself ready he will leave this hateful village and create his own, the New whirlpool. His mother would be proud and his idiotic father can turn on his grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 4 years since that day. He had since changed quite a bit .He had no doubt that he could defeat any chuunin and even some weak jounin. That day he found that he had his parent's affinities and since then he had discovered his talent for jutsu creation. He knew that one of the most important aspects if not the most was physical condition so that day , he went to the library for taijutsu scroll and the exercises for the chakra affinity. What he didn't expect was one Maito Gai to find him practicing the basic of taijutsu. It was with his help that he created his own style that he intended to keep for his future family the **Furomizu fuujin (flow of wind and water god)** .He had created quite a bit of jutsus as well as evolving others giving as a result his **Fuuton Chakra no Mesu (wind chakra scalpel) **.The Sandaime had even given him a technique as a present and has an apologize. **Raiton hekireki nami (thunder wave)**, of course if he knew that Naruto had entered his office when it was closed bypassing all of his security seals and getting his father heritage. Not that he cared; he ha sealed all the techniques of his father in his arm and has forgotten about them, he just did that as a way to say fucks you, to this village. But it was not any of this, what had him happy it was that he ha completed his two projects. The most important being the reason that he was talking to Kyubi now.

"_**¿So …. What do you want brat?"**_ He could feel the smugness from the dam brat

"I came to tell you that I found a way to free you without killing myself and to strike a deal with you" Now that catches the attention of the demon lord

"_**HOW … FREE ME AND I MAY LET YOU LIVE…"**_ said with a blast of killer intent

"BE SILENT DEMON and be grateful that I won't be destroying your existence, besides what about that deal you promised?" Naruto responded suppressing his instinct to piss himself with the killer intent

"_**¿BLASTED MONKEY WHAT DO YOU WANT?" **_

"A Kekkei Genkai (KG), my life and your word as demon lord and spirit of nature that you will not take any opportunity to kill me during the process" he said with a bit more confidence. He knew that as the personification of nature destruction he was bound by his word. There was a reason that he studied the bijuus.

"_**VERY WELL BUT FIRST TELL ME HOW WE WILL BE DOING THIS" **_

"Well since part of your personality and power is part of the very own main seal we will use a technique that with that power stop all the others seals functions for a determinate amount of time and create a portal to whatever dimension you are from , of course it will be painful for me but with the KG that I want I'll be recovered soon enough and not crippled of course you will give me the kekkei genkai now and tomorrow we will do it , but you won't be able to be summoned in this plane again as an part of your promise" His answer was silence an then

"_**MUAHHAHAHAHAHA GENIUS **__**YOU KID ARE DEFINETLY A SEALMASTER BESIDES I DON'T CARE FOR THIS PLACE ANYMORE"**_

"Of course that imbecile that called himself my father left me all his seal knowledge and how else I would fool the so called Kami no Shinobi"

"_**VERY WELL MONKEY WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A KEKKEI GENKAI AND IT BETTER NOT BE THAT FUCKING SHARINGAN I STILL BEAT MYSELF FOR GIVING IT TO MY FIRST JINCHURIKI**_ _** ...PATHETIC HAIRLESS MONKEY...THE FOOL THOUGHT THAT THEY COULD CONTROL ME"**_

"I want to be able heal like you do but faster almost instantaneous and to be immune to genjutsu"

"_**THAT´S A WISE **__**CHOICE, FOR A HUMAN AT LEAST, VERY WELL PREPARE YOURSELF CHANGING YOUR DNA IS VERY PAINFUL"**_

"I already sealed my room so no chakra or sound will be hear…AAAAAAAAAAAAH FFUCKKKKKKKKKK…"

_THREE DAYS LATER_

He needed three days to recover but now he definitely will survive the process.

"_**WEAK MONKEY**__**, I ALREADY MAKE MY BOW, NOW FREE ME"**_

"Sure here we go" After exactly 666 hand seals that took an hour to make and a lot of concentration

_**Fuinjutsu tonsou **__**bachiatari (cursed escape) **_

At first nothing happened but then the seal sewers of the seal started to shake and what could only be described as a black kyubi came out of the seal giving a roar the black fox transformed himself into a black hole.

"_**WELL KIT A PLEASURE DOING BUSSINESS WITH YOU**__**, ENJOY THE PAIN MUAHAHAHAHA"**_

Naruto could only scream from the pain and think 'Fuck you blasted fox'

In the real world the village was quite scared since the kyubi chakra could be felt in the entire village. Sarutobi steeling himself and surrounded with ANBU went straight to the source: Naruto's apartment complex was nothing but ruins. When he arrived there, he found Naruto trying to get up. Signalling his jounins to no attack he started walking closer to Naruto.

"¿Naruto-kun how are you feeling, what happened? He asked at the same time wary thinking that maybe the fox had taken over

Slowly Naruto lifted his head and everyone could see his blue eyes." What happened, Hokage-sama is that I made a deal with Kyubi"

This was met with instant outrage "KILL THE DEMON" "HE´S PLANNIG TO KILL US ALL"

"SILENCE" the Sandaime screamed with a good dose of killer intent "Naruto-kun what deal is that and how do you know of the kyubi"

Seeing no damage in telling about it he just tells him about how he knows since he was four years and the deal and how he did it. Needles to say everyone was between astonishment and happiness. The fucking villagers were now singing about the demon be no more. The last thing he saw before fall unconscious was the sandaime proud look and the people happiness faces and he could no help but think '_fucking scum'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since the revelation from Naruto about Kyubi been gone. There were few that didn't know about it. Naruto for his part had yet to smile to someone other than Ayame, her father and curiously enough a girl named Anko who he just found amusing. He's evil laugh could be hear through Konoha when said girl informed Teuchi that she was going out with his daughter. Of course that was stopped when said girl threatened with her snakes. This takes us to his actual position, seated in the Council Chamber surrounded by old farts and a bunch of clan heads, who a week ago wanted him dead or probably as a weapon. Bastards. And now they are denying his right to leave this pitiful village just because of his kekkei genkai. Why did he have to open his big fucking mouth… oh yeah he wasn't thinking straight. Either way, he now has to keep acting the emotionless guy, he would be sure to thank that ANBU, which turned out to be Uchiha Itachi.

"For the last time Uzumaki, we cannot have you out of the village, for starters you are the youngest seal genius since the yondaime and then there is your bloodline. Anyway why do you need so much to leave the village?"

Like he was going to tell these old farts the he wanted a summoning contract that he had localized. The information came from an old man who was dying in the bed besides him in the hospital: The owl contract. A lighting and wind based contract. The old man who was named Gennou , not that Naruto cared is just the man that wouldn't shut up, found it amusing that he was interested in that contract. Naruto was suspicious but he wasn't about to back out from getting such a valuable thing, but he neither was going to tell this idiots.

"First you can't do nothing since I am still not a shinobi and second the only who can do anything is the Hokage, the council is merely, if memory doesn't fail me, to give advice to the Hokage, not to rule"

There, that should teach these idiots to mind their own business, he thought , besides that fossil of Sarutobi was feeling guilty after their last conversation and he surely wasn't about to be denied this one

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ahh Naruto-kun is good to see you awake, it seems that your bloodline is quite powerful since within minutes of loosing your conscious you were already healed. You will have to stay here for another week to take off all those seals on your body" Said the Sandaime with that proud look on his face that Naruto hated since he could already tell what the old kage was thinking.' Probably something about that stupid Will of Fire, god how I hate that shit'._

"_Hai Hokage-sama but don't worry about the seals I am already taking care of it"_

_Like hell he was going to let someone else touch him with a seal that wasn't him. That's another one , while some people still hated him, like that guy whose hand he sliced , a lot of people wanted to treat him like a fucking hero without taking into account that they used to hate him the most. Then there were those seals, he HATED those fucking seals, there were at least 50 arrays of them._

"_That's good to hear Naruto-kun but now. Can you tell me how you knew so much about sealing" It wasn't a question Naruto noted. Seeing no harm in tell just him he answered. _

"_The letter from my mother explained who was my father and I took his scrolls from your office"_

_He thought that the old man was having a stroke._

"_What, When , How? I didn't noted"_

"_I went for it at night and after bypassing your chakra detection seals and your stasis seals I just needed my blood and a bit of chakra"_

"_I see.., Naruto I know that you are angry with your father but..."_

"_Save it" He cut him sharply "Nothing that YOU say is going to change my opinion of him only make it worse… and don't go announcing that I am his son because I wont recognize it and neither will I take the Namikaze name"_

"_Very well Naruto-kun but if you change of opinion you know were to find me, here"He said extending Naruto a package _

"_This is the clothes that people form the Uzumaki clan used to wear". With that he was out of the room. Naruto opened the package to find black pants and a black gi with two lotus flowers on the back._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Enough with the discussion, Naruto is right, he can go "seeing that they were going to interrupt he said "but he will be accompanied by a trusted jounin"

At this Danzo jumped at the chance of recruiting Naruto.

"If you aloud me I have the perfect jounin in mind and I think that Uchiha Sasuke should go to that way they can learn form each other" Something that it seems Homura and Koharu approved of. That went to shit when Naruto answered

"First, if I have to go with a babysitter it will be of my choosing and second I wouldn't teach that arrogant piece of shit of Uchiha" This was met with outrage from Danzo, Homura and Koharu the most, who although disliked the Uchiha, they were not going to pass the chance to recruit one.

"Sarutobi you are not going to let a mere 9 year old kid to do whatever he wants" screamed Koharu

"Why not, to me it seems like you three want to do the same with the Uchiha child"

The Uchiha, he despised that brat with a passion. He had the _pleasure_ of interact with him and a few others the moment he was out of the hospital

_FLASHBACK_

"_You Uzumaki" A kid with a blue shirt, white pants and black eyes and hair said "I heard that you were the kyubi holder and you destroy it, and I don't believe it__, you look like I could beat you, fight me"_

"_Yeah you show him Sasuke-kun" Said a pink haired and a blond haired girl besides him. Ah so this is the last Uchiha, dammed weasel, why couldn't Itachi kill him too and those fan girls just what I needed__ Naruto thought a little irritated._

"_Relax Uchiha" Said a kid with an animal look and a puppy on his head. A Inuzuka if he wasn't wrong, and a especially stupid looking one "from what my mother told me he is the youngest seal genius in our history , pse just because of little drawing " he said with disdain " I could beat him too"_

"_Kiba-kun yo-you shou-shouldn't say th-things like that" Said a blue haired with white eyes timid girl that when looked at him blushed. Naruto didn't know why he was liked, it's no like he had even talked to her. Mostly because she always fainted_

_To answer the Uchiha emo and the mutt Naruto simply gave them with two of his patented stares. Patented stare # 32 I-don't-give-a-shit-what-you-say and patented stare #33 If-I-answer-it-would-be-with-a-kick-to-the-balls .He had this two registered._

"_And would I care about two weakling's opinion, whose only ability is to say stupid things, what a disgrace for humanity…" he ended sighing lolling sad. This seemed to piss off both kids but before they could talk Iruka intervened._

"_Hello Naruto, you must be wondering what we are doing here" said his 'teacher' for two years, never mind that he didn't have anything to teach him and he used to hate him. He tried to be nice later but Naruto merely ignored him_

"_Hn" he didn't feel like talking anymore_

"_Well…" he started a bit nervous "Hokage-sama and I thought that it would be a good idea if all the class come to see you but it seems that you are good now"_

"_Thanks for the idea but I am good now, if you don't mind I have a few things to speak with the hokage"_

"_Of course take care"_

"_Wait" said a certain Uchiha "I want to fight you right here, right now"_

_Naruto merely ignored him and started walking away_

"_Hey were do you think you are going baka, Sasuke-kun is speaking to you" the pink haired walking forehead said, Sakura, he thought her name was._

"_I could care less who he is; even if he were Kami himself I wouldn't be hearing him" all the time walking_

"_If you don't fight me willingly I'll make you" With that he attacked. He started running towards Naruto ignoring Iruka's orders, while doing hand seals. Before he could finish he saw Naruto vanished and the next he knew he was unconscious from a kick to the temple._

"_SASUKE-KUN" screamed the two banshees along with the rest of the emo's fan club _

"_How dare you to hurt..." They have to shut up because of the look they were receiving._

_Patented look # 2: I' am-going-to-kill-you-without-any-remorse. One of the first he learned courtesy of the majority of the village_

_With that he simply walked to the Hokage tower to his meeting with Sarutobi and the council_

_END FLASHBACK_

NEXT DAY

Now here he was waiting for one of his supposed babysitter. In the end he was going with not only one jounin but with two and a chuunin. The first to come was a beautiful black haired woman with red eyes. Her name she said was Kurenai. The second was someone he already knew but didn't feel like seeing again: Maito Gai.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN IT'S BEEN A FEW YEARS SINCE I SAW YOU. I HOPE THAT YOUR YOUFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY "

"It's ….nice ... to see you again Gai-sensei I hope you are well"

"I didn't know that you two already knew each other" said the red eyed beauty

"YOSH I HAD THE PLEASURE OF HELPING NARUTO-KUN CREATE HIS POWERFUL TAIJUTSU STYLE YOSH" said the guy with tears on his eyes making Naruto sigh and the poor girl sweat drop. That stopped the moment that Naruto opened his mouth.

"We're leaving; I won't stay here expecting someone that doesn't know the meaning of punctuality"

"THAT´S VERY UNYOUTHFUL MY GENIUS STUDENT , DON'T WORRY WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER HOUR FOR MY RIVAL KAKASHI MEANWHILE, LETS DO 500 PUSH UPS AND 50 LAPS ARROUND KONOHA TO KEEP OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BRIGHT"

That was the reason for Naruto to expend time with Gai. He saw how the girl's face turned pasty white the moment Gai said his warm up and found it amusing. Naruto just sighed and responded

"We are leaving now Gai-sensei, he is already 30 minutes late and I don't plan to stay here a minute more" It seemed that the chuunin girl already knew of Kakashi since she agreed with Naruto.

"Very well Naruto-kun but the Hokage is not going to like it" a more subdued Gai said and the woman perked at this

"It's okay we will explain it to him when we come back" after a moment they agreed and they were gone in a moment

1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER

"Sorry to be late but you see I was…. Eh? said a silver haired jounin, whose only visible part of the face, was one eye "Where's everyone?"

His answer came from one of the guards of the gate Kotetsu "I heard the kid said he was tired of waiting and they left"

"Did you heard where" Naruto didn't say where they were going, just that it was friendly territory, that's the reason Gai and him were going

Kotetsu shrugged and said that he didn't know so he summoned Pakkun and told him to follow Gai´s scent, he wasn't about to let the opportunity to speak with his sensei son just like that.

_TWO DAYS LATER WITH NARUTO AND THE OTHERS_

"YOSH TELL ME MY DEAR STUDENT WHERE ARE WE GOING? YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE OUR DESTINY ONLY THE HOKAGE AND HE SAID THAT YOU WOULD TELL US" Kurenai also was interested. Until now Naruto has been a very quiet, even when they thanked him for eliminating the Kyubi he merely nodded and bit cold at that

"We are going to former Hidden Heat Haze" That surprised them, since it was a known fact that there only was a destroyed village with nothing of valour destroyed in the Third War.

"¿Why do you want to go there, there is nothing but destruction and contamination there?" said Kurenai while Gai agreed nodding like a mad man

"What I want there is for you to watch the gates while I take care of something that a dying man told me" he knew that he should have shut up that moment when Gai started shedding tears

"YOSH MY DEAR STUDENT IS SO YOUTHFUL OF YOU TO GRANT A DYING MAN HIS LAST WISH" and with that he did something that would traumatize Kurenai and Naruto for the rest of their lives. He hugged Naruto in plain jump and a Sun with oceans waves appeared out of nowhere. Kurenai tried to dispel it but it had no effect, Naruto merely muttered under his breath clearly annoyed.

"You didn't let me finish, it's not a dying wish" with that Gai stopped and looked at him with interest, the same with Kurenai.

"As you know Hidden Heat Haze was known for their quantity of summoning contracts" It was true the three sannin have won their in that village in a tournament "well the dying old man told me of another contract that he hided there and I want it"

That certainly leaves them stunned. They didn't know about a former haze villager in Konoha and to tell of the contract to a kid after all this time.

"He told me has a thanks for getting rid of the Kyubi since on his way to Konoha he destroyed the reconstructed village" he told them ignoring their astonished faces

"But why didn't you told the Hokage you didn't have to come all the way, you could be killed" At this declaration even Gai seemed amused. Other nations and even certain organizations have decided to not believe of the kyubi being gone, she who knew that it was truth, she should know to not underestimate him.

"KURENAI-SAN HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNYOUTHFUL AS TO THINK THAT MY LOVEABLE STUDENT WOULD BE WEAK AFTER ALL OF HIS ACOMPLISHMENTS AND BESIDES YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW TO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE LESS USED SHINOBI ARTS" she looked a bit ashamed and Naruto´s appreciation of Gai rose despite calling him 'loveable'.

"Either we are getting closer, there is the village, stay here so nobody interferes" they knew to who he was referring, a day after depart from Konoha they noted someone following them and it took them 3 hours to lose them.

Although hesitant Kurenai let him go while Gai simply gave him his pose and that shiny thing with his teeth. With that Naruto entered the village. It was depressing to say the least. All houses destroyed, hell he could even see gigantic paws prints on the street. He followed Gennou's instructions and instead of going to the barely standing Black kage tower he went directly in the direction of a forest.

While he walked through them he noted that it would have been a beautiful place in the past. Damn fox. He noted that had it not been for his bloodline abilities he would had fallen for the powerful genjutsu surrounding the shrine in front of him. Deciding to be careful he made a **Kage bunshin (shadow clone) **and sends it to the shrine. It was a good idea because as soon as the bunshin stepped in the shrine he received a thunder; a fucking thunder, damn and the memories of the clone weren't pretty but at least now he new how to get around it. Unsealing his brush from a scroll that he brought with his necessities he started drawing seals around the shrine with the help of five other kage bunshin. This will deactivate the other protection seals that he have seen around the place except the elemental seal, that one was directly connected to the summoning contract, so that leave him with just one option. Activating the seals he saw how it disabled the protection ones, with that done he started making hand seals and shouted:

**Ninpo Youma no jutsu (ninja art ghost technique) **

This technique was a real pain in the ass due to how chakra demanded but it was worth it. He started developing it after learning the basic **doton shinju sanju**. He could feel himself transforming and loosing his contingency, eliminating his presence for complete. With that he passed through the door and let the jutsu fall. After eating a chakra pill and bowing to finish that technique he looked his surrounding. There was nothing in the little shrine besides the drawing in the walls of what looked like owls and other birds and a big white scroll in the middle of the room taking the scroll he bolted running to the village so that the seal can't be activated again.

He made it! He couldn't believe it but he made it. With the same enthusiasm he opened the scroll and found something odd there was only one name: Jinkirai Hitomi. This kunoichi was known for only teach female students but she had the strength of any kage, prove of that was that she founded Heat Haze. Shrugging he wrote his name , sealed the scroll on his shoulder and made the hand seals that Gai had teach him before entering the village and called his jutsu.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu" (Summoning technique)**

A puff of smoke told him that he had do it right. In font of him stood a white little owl with a blue crescent moon under her left yellow eye. Naruto supposed that it was a she since she was wearing some kind of short yellow dress. He was proved right when she started speaking

"**Ugh… who summoned me at this hour, I was sleeping?!"** said with a clearly feminine voice typical of a child **"Hey…you are a guy!"**

Naruto merely looked at her with a deadpanned expression and started thinking. Since he hadn't used too much chakra, in that summoning, does that mean that if he used a lot it will summon the boss? Deciding to test it out he ignored the little one and did the same jutsu this time with as much chakra as he could. That did the trick. A giant puff of smoke later an owl the size of the Hokage tower appeared. She was definitely female too since she was wearing the same dress this one with a bit of armour, she was White too but instead of a crescent moon under her eyed, this one wearied two tears streak under her ice blue eyes. Either way Naruto thought that she looked extremely strong and they would get along well. That went to shit the moment that she spoke.

"**FEMALE POWER!! WHAT? A MALE AND A BRAT AT THAT, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS INSULT, SPEAK MALE OR YOU WILL DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEAD"**

'Just great' Naruto thought with a lot of sarcasm 'a feminist summon, just my fucking luck'

END OF CHAPTER

JUTSUS:

_**Furomizu **__**fuujin (flow of wind and water god)**_ Naruto taijutsu style (combination of kempo and wind and water affinities)_** --original**_

_**Fuinjutsu tonsou **__**bachiatari (cursed escape) --original**_

_**Fuuton Chakra no Mesu (wind chakra scalpel)**___

_**Raiton hekireki nami (thunder wave)**__**--original**_

**Ninpo Youma no jutsu (ninja art ghost technique) **-Yes is like Madara's jutsu, just that it takes a lot of Naruto because of his bloodline, it will be explained in future chapters.


	2. Summoning contracts and friends

"….."----normal speech

'…..'-----people thoughts

"_**BOW TO MY SUPERIORITY **__**PATHETIC MONKEY" ----SUMMON/BIJUU SPEECH**_

"YOSH TEST MY FLAMES OF YOUTH"---people screaming or simply Gai or Lee

CHAPTER 2 Summoning contracts and friends

'That dammed old man when I die I am definitely going to beat the shit out of him' promised himself Naruto. Of all the existing summons he just had to get the feminist one. Hikijo or the chief summon was still rambling about the superiority of the females and how better the world would be if woman governed the world , it didn't get better when Naruto mentioned how few strong kunoichis were out there. As a result he was talking to the little one while Hikijo rambled about strong kunoichis.

"**Hello there I am Mabui and you are the first human male that I meet****, nice to meet ya" **she said waving one fluffy white wing making her look exactly like her name described her. Naruto for his part merely looked at her with his bored look and with sarcasm clearly dripping from his mouth answered.

"A pleasure I am sure"

"**Sing me a lullaby. I am sleepy"**

"……no"

"**Co****me on, how you expect for me to do something for my summoner if you don't pay the price"**

"….."

"…**.."**

"….."

"**Pretty please…."**

"**MABUI THAT'S ENOUGH. YOU MALE BRING A KUNOICH****I SO SHE CAN SIGN THE CONTRACT AND YOU CAN GO BACK TO WATHEVER HOLE YOU CAME FROM"**

Naruto definitely wasn't going to let this contract go that easy, neither was he going to let it fall on Konoha´s hand, so ignoring the insult.

"¿What about a deal?" he asked thinking quickly

"**MMM…. VERY WELL BUT IT BETTER BE WORTHY OR ELSE…" **by this time he already was sweating and ready to fight his way out but he stayed firm

"I plan to create a clan and I would like for the owls to be my clan's contract and… wait wait let me finish. I would like that you become my clan's female summons and have me as the only male summoner , of course as soon I am married and have a daughter the contract will be passed to my family's females"

"**MMM…. THAT´S OKAY**** FOR A MALE I GUESS. IT HAD BEEN TO MANY YEARS SINCE THE GREAT OWL CONTRACT HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT BUT, TO BECOME OUR SUMMONER YOU MUST PASS MY TEST"**

"I accept" he said happy, he definitely was going to pass this stupid test; I mean what it could be. Probably to say that stupid FEMALE POWER phrase he thought snorting. He missed Hikijo´s eyes narrowing.

"**I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU RECOGNIZE THE FEMALE POWER BUT NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HOLD AGAINST ONE OF MY ATTACKS FOR A MINUTE" **'Fuck' thought Naruto making seals as fast as possibly ' there goes my easy way'

_**FUKUROU IKAZUCHI **__**(owl thunder) **_screamed Hikijo while opening her mouth and letting out a blast of lightning. Putting all his chakra in his technique he screamed his jutsu

_**UZUMAKI jutsu T**__**oku (WHIRLPOOL SHIELD)**_ the jutsu required all of his control on his water affinity. It was one of the Uzumaki techniques that his mother knew.

MEANWHILE OUT OF THE GATES OF THE VILLAGE

Kakashi had just arrived to where Gai and Kurenai were waiting for Naruto.

"Yo…"

"YOSH MY RIVAL KAKASHI IT SEEMS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH DIDN'T LET YOU STAY IN THE VILLAGE FOR LONG" said Gai enthusiastly while Kakashi and Kurenai merely sighed

"May I know why did you left with an incomplete team instead of expecting for me or at least ask for another jounin to accompany you"

Whatever they were going to answer was interrupted by the presences they felt on the trees. Six shadows dropped from said trees. Five of them dressed in the typical Ame anbu suit, while the sixth figure revelled himself to be Rokushou Aoi, Konoha missing-nin and the one who stealed the Nidaime´s raijin.

Instantly the three Konoha shinobis jumped out of the way effectively separating them. Two of them went after Gai, one, a female if her long hair and curves was an indication went for Kurenai and the other two went for Kakashi. In that moment they knew who was following Naruto, Gai and Kurenai.

"I see from the looks on your faces that you three figure it out , yes we are here for the summoning contract" at this Kakashi and the other gasped. Kakashi because he didn't know that was why they were there since Sarutobi didn't told him, just that Naruto wanted to come to this village. And Gai and Kurenai because they thought that only Naruto knew of the contract.

"YOU UNYOUTHFUL SCUM HOW DID YOU KNOW OF THIS I DON'T KNOW BUT I WILL DEFEAT YOU ALL"

"There's no need to fight just give me the contract and we will go"

"To late for that you woman-looking-fag" came the voice of Naruto from the village gates. He didn't look good. He had managed to pass 'MADAM Hikijo´s" test as she ordered to him to call her. Stupid bird. He was able to hold against her technique for an entire minute. A second later he was feeling thousands of volts through his body. He was the luckiest guy alive because of his bloodline but he had almost no chakra so if he was to fight Aoi it was going to be fast.

Using as much strength as he could he ducked under Aoi who strangely was using a normal sword, probably underestimating him and punched him on the face as hard as he could. The result was instantaneous Aoi was send flying in the woods followed closely by Naruto who shouted over his shoulder "You take care of this guys and I'll beat this one" all the while ignoring Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai's shouts that Aoi was too dangerous and strong for him and calling for him to stay

IN THE WOODS

"You should have stayed with them. Now I can kill you, take the scroll from your dead body and get out of here before they come for me" Aoi said while activating Raijin. "You will pay for that hit from before"

"Hn…. You won't live long enough to make me" he answered while eating a chakra pill, while on the inside he was praying for this technique to go well.

Angered by his response Aoi charged swinging Raijin like there was no tomorrow. Naruto noted that his physical skills needed work and he made his opinion known

"Hn….. pathetic you let that sword power to get to your head instead of training, pitiful" this seemed to do the trick because Aoi expression turned murderous and he started swinging the blade faster and even more wildly. Naruto was concentrated in evading as much as he can and healing when he was narrowed touched all the while letting this fool fall on his trap. After five minutes of dodging Naruto jumped over a Aoi´s head and kicked him on his back sending him at 10 meters of distance

"What's the matter, tired already and trying to run for your life?" Aoi said smirking arrogantly

"Fool…."

"What did you call me you fucking brat?" growled the missing-nin turned Ame shinobi

"I said fool, you have grant me the victory already you idiot"

"Really" Aoi sneered "and how is that brat, besides a lucky kick on the head you have done nothing. I am still fresh and you look about to pass out so tell me how you expect to beat me" he said with that stupid smile on his lips that he was going to wipe

"Easy , look around you " nothing, what was a few minutes ago a forest was now nothing Aoi had destroyed all the trees with his lightning "You created the field so my technique have no chance to fail" Naruto inside hoped for it to work since he ha not mastered it yet.

"Bring it brat you have nothing that could defeat me right now" His cocky smirk vanished the moment that Naruto screamed

_**Fuujin **__**suteppusu (Wind God steps) **_this was Naruto´s taijutsu style final technique and the jutsu that he created so he could surpass the yondaime since he definitely was going to be stronger than that man. With that scream Naruto vanished and appeared at the other side of the clearing behind Aoi.

"Ha that was your technique it didn't ...GEOURRRHRGGR" In Aoi´s neck could bee seen a cutting mark courtesy of Naruto´s kunai. Naruto had severed his head. Falling to the ground Aoi´s hand let go of the Raijin and as a result it deactivated. Naruto feeling unconsciousness claming him, he used his last strength to take the Raijin from the floor and seal it on his arm where he kept all his important posesions. The last thing he saw was Kurenai´s beautiful worried face followed closely for Kakashi and Gai.

A DAY AFTER

"So…. Did anyone get to see how Naruto killed Aoi and what is more important where is the Raijin?" asked Kakashi with his normal bored tone. This surprised Kurenai and Gai since the first was taking care of Naruto. Something useless since his bloodline was already taking care of his wounds. And the second was more interested in Naruto´s mind state since it was probably his first kill. Again useless since thanks to the village Naruto could only feel indifference at the dead of an enemy.

"Kurenai you were the first one to get to him… did you see anything?" the copy-nin continued impassibly. Shaken out of her thoughts she answered. "No sorry but when I arrived I only get to see Naruto falling unconscious while looking at us"

"I see… then we'll have to wait for Naruto to wake up" he really wanted answers since Aoi was a B-ranked missing-nin and Naruto was merely a 9 years old kin who wasn't even a gennin. Forgetting that for the moment he turned to another issue. "I think that we have a spy or someone who is too interested in Naruto"

The other two nodded. They too had noted that only Sarutobi or someone who had heard Naruto´s conversation about the hidden Heat Haze and the summoning contract knew where they were going. That means someone in the village have an unhealthy interest in the former jinchuriki. Their conversation was cut short when they felt Naruto stirring.

"Ohh… what the hell I am dead tired..." he groaned trying to get up but he felt almost like if he had been stomped by that stupid summon Hikijo. Managing to seat he saw the other three looking at him with worried faces.

"YOSH MY DEAR STUDENT IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU WELL. THAT PROVE THAT YOU'RE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY YOSH!" the others could not help but sweat drop and Naruto sighed, he couldn't help but be fond of Gai.

"Are you okay Naruto you gave us quite the scare" said Kurenai with an expression between worried and pissed.

"Yeah just give a few minutes to recover my strength and we'll be good to go"

"That's good since we have a few questions" said Kakashi in a tone that Naruto noted with annoyance that it was an order. "First how did you defeat Aoi? I know that you are a seal genius but there was no indication of seal usage"

"A technique that I invented and before you ask, no Aoi wasn't using the Raijin" That surprised Kakashi what technique could do that since first the cut that severed Aoi's head was clean and how Naruto knew of the Raijin. So he voiced his question with the same tone that he used while he was an Anbu. That surprised the other two and pissed off Naruto.

"First a technique that it's not any of your business and second I knew of Raijin since I was in the Hokage tower when that happened" Kakashi wasn't happy with that and went to answer when Naruto interrupted him again "Look Hatake I know perfectly well that my father wanted you and that imbecile sensei of his to watch out for me, yes I know "he continued at Kakashi´s face and surprised face and the other questioning ones

"But I didn't need anyone when I was little and I have no need for your shit now so fuck off"

That scandalized Kurenai, since such a young kid had such a vocabulary and surprised Gai. Kakashi had paled but he decided to insist.

"Look Naruto I know that I wasn't there for you but this is serious and I need to know of..." he couldn't finish since Naruto interrupted him again

"You need nothing, you are not the leader of this mission and I have no obligation to answer you. The only person who know about it is Gai and I made him promise to not tell anyone, so whatever you think you have a right to ask save it, besides we should go already I am well enough to travel" the others simply looked a him. But in the end Gai destroyed the tension that had been created.

"YOSH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNS WITH THE POWER OF A HUNDRED SUNS MY DEAR STUDENT IF YOU RECOVERED SO SOON!" With that they take were gone back to the village , not before Kakashi sending a look at Gai meaning that he wanted to talk to him and getting a pose in mid air making him and the others sweat drop.

IN KONOHA A DAY LATER --HOKAGE TOWER

"So let me resume, Naruto managed to get the contract for the owls and a ninjutsu scroll that he found" that was pure luck that he managed to find it. He guessed that since it was a signature technique for that village people overlooked it "kill a missing-nin and lastly you found that someone was spying in Naruto is that all?" Sarutobi asked. The four of them nodded. The old Hokage sighed and continued

"Well is good to see you all well Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi I left your payment with my secretary you three can go"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" the three said at the same time and in seconds they were out of the office. The Sandaime turned to Naruto and in a serious tone he turned to Naruto

"Naruto while you were unconscious we received a message from Kakashi in which he told us of the happenings and the council wasn't very happy" Naruto for his part could care less of that bunch of idiots but if the old man's face was any indication he wasn't going to like this

"Since you managed defeat a chuunin and procure a new contract for the village" 'Yeah you keep telling that to yourself you stupid old man' thought Naruto quite annoyed "the council deemed you fit enough to become a gennin" well it wasn't that bad

"but they read your father's will" 'Fuck just what he needed that son of a bitch couldn't leave him alone even while dead, he knew what he was going to say' "and since your father wanted for Kakashi to be your jounin instructor you will be taking missions with other teams until Kakashi takes a team and due to the problems with your expedition you wont be able to leave the village in two years"

'Fucking council when I leave this pitiful village I'll kill them all without mercy' where the dark thoughts of the 9 years old.

"Very well Hokage-sama" his tone had become already colder if it was possible the Hokage noted.

"Aoi´s bounty has been added to your mother account and I am sorry that this happened Naruto-kun, if it make you feel better take this time as a training leave" Naruto merely nodded and was out of the tower in seconds. The aged hokage could only look at the kid father picture and think of how much he looked like him. Ever since the Kyubi wasn't in Naruto´s body, his bloodline had treated his whiskers marks like a scar and had made them almost disappear. He could only sigh and hope that Naruto get over his hate of his father and the village because otherwise he couldn't see much future to his village.

The next day could be seen Naruto getting out of his new apartment since the old one was destroyed. The few things that he cared about were sealed on his arms making the apartment plain. Only the basic he didn't need more. The only thing that he regretted was the person who lived beside him.

YOSH! NARUTO-KUN NOW WE CAN TRAIN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH EVERYDAY. YOSH LETS START WITH 500 LAPS ARROUND KONOHA, IF WE CAN'T DO THAT THE WE´LL HIT 5000 TIMES A TREE AND IF WE CANT DO THAT…."

While Gai rambled Naruto couldn't help but think that the next years were going to be interesting to say the least or how Gai would put it 'YOSH!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two years have come ad gone. And like Sandaime advised Naruto, he took this time to advance his plans. He had made a new addition to his arms seals; a scroll full of jutsus courtesy of Hatake Kakashi. He couldn't help but cackle evilly every time he thought of how he got it. It was like stealing candy from a kid. The village security sure was shit.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was training in his private training field. How would you ask he got one? Well the answer was that in this one used to be the Namikaze compound, destroyed (or at least what was left of it by the Kyubi attack) by Naruto´s new S-ranked technique, a technique that will give him his nickname in the future._

_He was now doing a few stretches when someone dropped from the trees. Not even looking to see who it was he said._

"_I don't care why you are here but this is a private training field so get out" His answer was said in a bored but quite pissed voice._

"_Naruto I know that you are pissed about having me as a jounin-sensei but that it's no reason to destroy one of my sensei last memories" 'Hn… Hatake Kakashi and pissed too' though Naruto with glee 'This will be a good time to test my theory' he though_

"_Oh really, tell you what, if you defeat me in a fight I'll give you this land so you can be your pitiful emo self without bothering no one and leave me the fuck alone until you get your team"_

"_Are you serious? You think that you can defeat me just because you defeated a chuunin, probably jounin with Raijin, me an elite jounin? " _

"_What scared of a child?" _

"_Well I warned you prepare to see me everyday kid" With that Naruto made 10 __**kage bunshin **__which made Kakashi tense, since he didn't know that Naruto knew a kinjutsu._

_But instead of attacking they went in different directions and started drawing obscuring seals. Kakashi seeing this asked._

"_Why are you drawing those seals?" his answer was answered by an amused Naruto_

"_Well for started I want no one else to see the technique that killed Aoi and two I don't want the old man to see my technique either" Kakashi could swear he heard someone sneeze but tensed at the mention of the technique._

"_So you are going to use an assassination technique on a fellow shinobi?" Seeing that Naruto´s expression he lifted his hitae showing the sharingan hoping to see and copy whatever technique that Naruto was going to use. Even if it was not an assassination technique._

"_It's going to be useless and this fight is over" He knew by the little information that he had on Hatake that he knew more that a thousand techniques , exactly 1005 techniques, but only a few mastered. Kakashi strength relied on his strategic mind and the sharingan and if you used a technique impossible to copy, unexpected and finish the fight fast Kakashi was over. So in a moment he used his __**Fuujin suteppusu (Wind God steps) **__and channelling all his strength on his right fist he punched Kakashi on the back of his head making him fall unconscious. 'Serves him right' he thought viciously 'he should already know to never underestimate anyone' while he drugged Kakashi._

_With that he mad__e two hand seals and called his technique:_ _**chishio bunshin no jutsu (Blood clone) **__this was his evolution of the kage bunshin and a technique that only someone with his bloodline could do. The technique took the excess of blood on his body as a result of the healing ability and makes a copy of himself that unlike the kage bunshin you needed more that a hit to dispel, to the point that Naruto practiced his few medical techniques on them. _

_When the clone appeared Naruto made him lay on the grass and he started the process of implanting Hatake's sharingan to the clone. In his investigation of the Sharingan he found that the technique copied by the eyes were not directed exclusively to the user brain but that the very eye has an estrange cell that acted like a tiny brain and recorded every copied technique. With the transplant done Naruto gave half of his chakra to the clone and took a chakra pill. Naruto´s clone now with the sharingan concentrated all of his chakra and shouted __**mizu bunshin no jutsu (water clone). **__Naruto found that without the Kyubi he could only do 200 kage bunshin and 100 of his blood clones so he realized that to copy all the 1000 techniques that Hatake knew he needed mizu bunshins since these were a 10% of the original making effectively 1000 and that way he wouldn't remember the techniques making him die from brain overload._

_With the 1000 clones each knowing a technique, he took out a scroll the size of a man and opened it. The scroll extending through the training field was enough so each clone could copy down the instructions for each technique._

_An hour later after the clones finished he sealed the scroll on his full of seals arms under his gi and dispelled them. After another hour transplanting again the sharingan to Kakashi he dispelled the blood clone and started waking up Hatake._

"_OY…. Hatake wake up you useless idiot" groaning and massaging his head he woke up to see Naruto´s annoyed face while looking down on him. He couldn't believe that he had been beaten by a kid. If the other jounins heard of this he was going to be the laughing stock of the village._

"_What did you do? One moment you were there and the next there was a nothing but darkness?" Naruto merely looked at him and decided to answer, after all he had been a lot of help even if he didn't know it._

"_That thing you saw was the technique I made so that I could surpass my father and like you were able to see it doesn't need some seal or special kunai" He omitted that the technique has a limit in distance and that since it wasn't finished it took a lot of him. Kakashi for his part was astonished; that a nine years old kid was able to create such a technique was mind blowing so he decided to ask for more information._

"_Could you mind explain how you created that would be a valuable asset for the village?" his hope was crushed with Naruto´s answer. _

"_I could care less about this village and its well being and since I won our little spar get out of here and don't bother me until you assemble your idiotic team" _

_Seeing that this was not getting him anywhere Kakashi turned around sadly and went out of the training field. Naruto for his part couldn't be happier. He gained a thousand, __**a thousand **__jutsus and got Kakashi to leave him the fuck alone; he had been coming daily with the excuse to get to know him… fucking imbecile. The only thing he was disappointed was that he couldn't copy his chidori neither his raikiri since these two were original, although he left a little present in the eye. But the techniques more that made up for those two. He went to sleep with a happy smile that day thinking that he was a step closer to his objective._

_END FLAHSBACK_

Since then he had concentrated in refine his abilities, creating very few techniques, although powerful. He was able to refine his taijutsu especially having to train with Gai almost everyday, a daily torture. But he could already tell that the only who could keep up with him in an all out fight would be the Hokage and probably Jiraiya. Not that he let them know this even if the Hokage knew that he could beat Kakashi.

After Kakashi told the Hokage what has transpired between them he had to give him the title of Special jounin due to his abilities. The only reason that he wasn't a full jounin was that he needed not only experience, but it was required of Konoha shinobis to work at least for a time with a team. Naruto wasn't amused by this since he knew that his team will be composed of gennins, neither was Uchiha Sasuke about Naruto being a special jounin but he stayed silent. It seemed that he remembered their last encounter.

Today thought, he was going to meet the first team that he was going to be working first until he has his team. He had denied doing any D-ranked missions with other teams or more like he had been forbidden to do so after the first time. He almost killed a newly graduated gennin after he insulted him. The kid was from one of those families that still thought he was the demon. He broke the kid's arms. And he couldn't do higher missions since he couldn't get out of the village.

But today's team he got along with two members. Team Gai, god like it wasn't enough with only Gai he could only hope that his team wasn't like him. At least the mission will be a B-ranked one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at training field 9 he got to see a scene that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Gai and a mini-clone of Gai were hugging with happiness tears while waves rocked in the background with a shining sun, all the while two other persons looked at them with exasperated expressions.

That stopped when Gai and his clone looked in his direction.

"YOSHHHH! NARUTO-KUN IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ON TIME" the others seeing their sensei speaking to someone turned around to see the newcomer. One of them had long hair and white eyes identifying him as a Hyuga. The only girl in the group was looking at him with interest on her eyes. She had brown hair and eyes and a couple of cute buns that made her look like a panda.

"YOSH TEAM LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY FIRST STUDENT AND A GENIUS" 'a genius my asses thought Naruto' I had to work my ass off to get where I am today'. This seemed to shake his mini-clone because in a moment he was in front of him shaking his hand.

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE AND IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU NARUTO-KUN, I HAVE HEARD OF HOW YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH SURPASSED THE UNYOUTHFUL KYUBI. I WILL HAVE TO TRAIN HARD TO SURPASS YOU NARUTO-KUN YOSH! "This seemed to make Gai even more hyper because at that moment he started crying.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Ignoring those two the girl come up to Naruto and introduced herself.

"Hello there I am Tenten and the brooding guy over there is Neji is a pleasure to meet you" she said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all …." He didn't get to finish because the Hyuga interrupted him

"They said you got rid of the Kyubi but that was only thanks to a bunch of seals , fate decrees that once a loser you will always be a loser" Naruto merely looked at him and answered

"You are a Hyuga right? From the branch family" Neji was a bit miffed but nodded "Then please tell me, why I would listen to a slave?"

That seemed to enrage Neji, because he gave a scream and charged at Naruto. Faster that he could track; Naruto gave him a kick to the face that made him crash against a tree. Before Neji could get up he found Naruto's hand squeezing his neck.

"Listen and listen well Hyuga" said an enraged Naruto with a hand around Neji's neck and the other stopping Lee, while a scared Tenten and an incredibly impassive Gai looked at the scene. "I am going to let you go this time but if you ever and I mean ever insult me again you fucking excuse of a human being I'll beat you within an inch of your life besides you say that I am a loser but yet I am a special jounin and you are still a gennin what makes YOU then?" all the while squeezing more to prove his point and leaving a surprised team.

With that he let him go and let him recover his breath. Gai in a try to dissipate the tense atmosphere screamed.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN IS HERE SO THAT HE COULD GAIN EXPERIENCE IN HIGH RANKING MISSIONS SO HE CAN GAIN THE FULL JOUNIN RANK" that seemed to do the trick since Lee jumped with the same hyper attitude and the others looked at him in a new light

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH MUST BURN BRIGHTER THAN MINE IF YOU ATTEINED SUCH RANK SO YOUNG. THAT ONLY INSPIRES ME TO TRAIN MORE YOSH!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

Seeing Gai and Lee in their little world Tenten chose to know more about their temporary team mate.

"Excuse me but is that some kind of fan in your back?" At this Gai, Lee and even that emo Neji looked at Naruto. He had continued using his black pants and black Gi with the two lotus flower on the back and a red spiral on where his heart should be. The only changes were his grow, he was about an inch shorter that Lee but taller that Neji and Tenten, that and the fan on his back. The fan was as big as him. It was Black with his two lotus flower and it had the form of a giant butterfly (think of Madara´s fan but black and two lotuses). He could see Tenten looking at the piece of art with something that looked like adoration.

"YOSH! MY DEAR STUDENTS SINCE NARUTO-KUN IS HERE LET US GO FOR OUR FIRST B-RANK MISSION YOSH" At this the other three looked at Gai excited, especially Lee who had... stars on his eyes? What the fuck?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good to see you get along with your temporary team Naruto" said the aged Hokage not noticing the nervous looks that Tenten was shooting between Naruto and Neji "Let us begin then. Since a few months now there had been a lot of people disappearing close to Kubisaki castle in Neck country, I want you and your team to take a look and try to find out who is behind all this"

"YOSH! HOKAGE-SAMA MY TEAM ALONG WITH NARUTO-KUN FLAMES OF YOUTH WILL COMPLETE THIS MISSION SUCCEFULLY YOSH" guess who "OKAY TEAM WE WILL MEET IN THE SOUTH GATE IN A HOUR YOSH"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI" With that he and Lee were gone in a dust cloud making everyone else sweat drop. The other simply walked out at a normal pace. Naruto didn't especially care either way this was an opportunity to get out of the village and start with the construction of his village or in this case of his compound. In the scroll that his mother left him there were various blueprints for a compound all idea of his mother. You have to start for something right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Naruto got to the Gate he could already hear the ruckus that Gai and Lee were making. He could see Gai and Lee trying to convince the two chuunins at the gate for something, probably for some weird challenge of them, and Tenten screaming at them to stop while Neji merely observed them with his usual patented Hyuga stare.

He was late because he was buying the three biggest scrolls that he could found. He sealed the three scrolls in the one he wearied on his back.

"YOSH ITS SEEMS THAT WE ARE ALL HERE SO LET US GO TO OUR MISSION YOSH" with that he started running really fast with Lee following close behind him. Trying to not stay behind Naruto Tenten and Neji starting jumping from tree to tree so the other two don't leave them behind.

A week later Naruto was ready to kill to next person that said FLAMES OF YOUTH or YOSH and he could swear that he had to heal his eyes twice from blindness from that stupid pose with overly shining teeth.

As they neared to the castle Naruto could note something weird with the so called castle. 'Are those muscles?' he thought 'what the…? A summon?" indeed it seemed like some kind of Lizard. The only reason that he was able to see it was because of his immunity to genjutsu and even barely since the lizard was using genjutsu in conjunction with his camouflage natural abilities. It was a good thing too because Gai and Lee were about to enter the castle. Thinking quickly and being the opportunist that he is, he started speaking.

"Gai-sensei, Lee stop where you are" at this the others turned to look at him "Neji use your Byakugan and tell me what you see" At his request Neji did it and gasped making the others look at him.

"What is it Neji?" asked Tenten

"Whatever this thing is there is chakra all around it"

"Do you see some kind of scroll?" after a moment he nodded confirming Naruto´s theory

"Listen Gai-sensei I have a plan" at his nod Naruto continued "It seems like this is some kind of summoned creature so we will have to act quickly. If you let me I can take care of this creature while you and your team take care of the kidnapped people." After a minute in which Naruto was getting desperate he accepted. He knew that Naruto can in any case summon Hikijo to help him.

"YOSH TEAM LETS HELP THE TRAPPED PEOPLE AND LET NARUTO-KUN TAKE CARE OF THE SUMMON" With that they entered leaving Naruto out. Taking the opportunity he made a blood clone and a shadow clone. Next he went through a few Han seals and putting both hands on the ground he called the usual **Kuchiyose no jutsu.** From the clouds of smoke came two little owls. The first was Mabui(cute) and the second was her sister Nemui (sleepy). This last was brown unlike Mabui that was white and have the crescent moon mark in the other eye.

"**Hey Naruto is been a long time isn't it?" **asked both at the same time **"Are you going to sing us a lullaby now?" **

"Yeah… sure" said a sweating Naruto. He had been postponing this for a long time "but first I need your help with something"

"**Oh…. Well okay but you will have to sing two this time okay?"** at this he nodded while tears of misery escaped his eyes. **"Done"**

"Good I need you Mabui, to go with that clone" he said pointing to the blood one "he is going to give you that scroll" at this he pointed to one of the reserve scrolls he got from his house "So that you keep it for me in your realm until I ask you, understand?" At this the little owl nodded and was off with the clone. She already knew that it was for the house since he has asked her to take the blueprints to the construction company in Tea country some time ago.

Turning toward Nemui he signalled the shadow clone and ordered "I want you to go with him and do the same that your sister. Keep the summoning contract with you until I tell you"

At this the little owl nodded almost falling from the sleep making Naruto sweat drop and was gone with the clone.

Twenty minutes later he received the clone's memories and was happy to note that he had a new summoning contract. That was a step further on his plans and to think that this mission was a waste of time, he thought amused.

A half a hour later he was worried since there was no signal from Gai and the others. Deciding that enough was enough he entered the 'casttle'. He didn't want to know what part of the creature anatomy was the door. It was disgusting. Since genjutsu was useless in him could see the insides of the summon moments before he was attacked by some kind of tentacles. Acting quickly he summoned 50 shadow clones and make them go in different direction.

While running, he was receiving the memories of the destroyed clones. One of them managed to see where Gai and the others were. He was going to kill Gai. The fucking retard and his mini-me were trying to get the reanimated body of the last feudal lord to do exercises while shouting about the flames of youth, fucking lunatic.

When he got to where they were he saw then helping the trapped people. Neji was trying to make an exit with Juuken palms only to be pushed back.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN HAS COME TO HELP US YOSH" deciding not to answer he made 20 shadow clones while he prepared and exit.

_**Fuuton Chakra no Mesu (wind chakra scalpel)**_

Thrusting his hand on the wall and pushing as much chakra as he could without destroying technique he opened a wall big enough so a person could get through. Immediately the hole started sucking person after person until they were all out. But that also made the summon aware that he his captives were out. Giving what looked like a roar the casttle started changing to give way to something that looked like a hybrid between a chameleon and a salamander.

"**YOU WON'T ESCAPE! I WILL FOLOW MY SUMMONER LAST ORDERS!" **with that he took air and exhaled some kind of yellow flame.

_**EKI KASAI (lizard fire)**_

Naruto acting quickly and seeing the necessity to protect the others went through a familiar set of hand seals.

_**UZUMAKI jutsu toku (WHIRLPOOL SHIELD) **_

His familiar water shield appeared but this time it was stronger and it looked like a gigantic spinning tower. After holding for half a minute the flame receded. Not giving the summon an opportunity to use other attack he went through two others hand seals.

_**UZUMAKI jutsu mizu houkou (water roar) **_

The already spinning water tower moved in the summon direction hitting it in the face before the astonished faces of the others. The summon thought recovered quickly and seeing that it was going to attack again Gai started going through hand seals but it was unnecessary.

"Wait!" screamed Tenten to the surprise of everyone "Excuse me but are you Shiramori?"

At this everyone turned to the giant lizard to see if he was listening. Naruto, Gai, Lee and Neji didn't lower their guard.

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME LITTLE GIRL?" **even if a little miffed about the little girl comment Tenten continued "It was in one of your last summoner scrolls , Kubisaki Kouza"

"**YES WHAT OF IT?" **

"He stated the reason of your summoning and he also stated for whoever found his scrolls to thank you and tell you when the war was over for you to go back and rest"

"**AND HOW DO I KNOW THAT WHAT YOU´RE SAYING IS TRUE?" **

"Here is the scroll. you can see it your self "with that she got closer the scroll to Shiramori´s giant eye.

"**I SEE****. IT SEEMS LIKE MY SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED. AS A THANK YOU A WOULD ALOW YOU TO SIGN THE CONTRACT BUT I CAN'T LONGER FEEL IT SO HERE" **At the mention of the contract everyone looked at Naruto who shacked his head with an ashamed face like saying like he destroyed it while in the inside he was congratulating himself for his idea of telling Nemui to take the contract with her. He felt a little bad for Tenten but he promised himself to make it up to her. Meanwhile Shiramori had finished and was giving Tenten a piece of skin. With that, the summon nodded to everyone and disappeared in a giant puff of smoke.

Tenten thought was confused. Seeing this Naruto answered her unasked question.

"You're very lucky Tenten-chan that skin allows you by pumping chakra on it to become one with your surrounding if you want I can make you a cape with that skin I promise to make it cool" Tenten was blushing because of the suffix and happy for her new acquisition. Naruto although surprised by the suffix he guessed that he was a little fond of the weapon obsessed girl. He didn't mid making the cape after all his clothes were made by himself, the wonders of kage bunshin. The moment lasted little though.

"YOSH IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE COMPLETED OUR FIRST B-RANKED MISSION YOSH AND NARUTO-KUN HAVE MADE FRIENDS" at this Tenten blushed even more "BUT SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE SOMETHING FOR TENTEN WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE A JUMPSUIT IN YOU BLACK HIP COLOR FOR ME"

"…………"

"YOSH!"

"………."

"YOSH!"

"………..eh? You said something Gai-sensei?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO YOUR ATTITUDE IS AS HIP AS MY RIVAL NOOOOOOO" he said while running in the distance with tears on his eyes and Lee behind screaming "DON'T WORRY GAI-SENSEI WITH OUR TRAINIG WE WILL DEFEAT THEM"

Everyone else was sweat dropping at the sight except Neji, Tenten and Naruto who only sighed. Naruto couldn't help but be relieved that the mission was over. Little did he know that the mission was only starting?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were on their way back to Konoha. After staying three days in Neck country they decided that it was time to come back. Gai and Lee were their usual happy self. Neji as always was brooding. Tenten was happy since Naruto already finished her cape. She loves it. The cape was black with pink lines at the side and a hood. The neck and chest parts were like her usual ones, Chinese styled and on the back were two tai chi swords crossed. Naruto for his part had already received news from his summons and was happy that everything went along the planned. He was now making something a sword for Tenten. As a way of making up for the summon thing. After finding that her elemental affinity was fire he had been using seals to make a flaming sword. He realized that since wind can be used to increase the power of a weapon a flaming sword can be done too. Of course with a little help from seals. He also planned to recruit her

He was giving the red katana to a salivating Tenten when they heard the squeak of a hawk from Konoha flying in their direction. Gai showing some kind of seriousness for once took the message and read it. It seemed that a conflict between the Wasabi family and the Wagarashi family had escalated to higher proportions. The Wasabi family head Jirocho was seen speaking with Tsunade of the Sannin and the Wagarashi though that they were planning to wipe them so this one hired shinobis from Ame so that they could counter-attack. Since they were the closest they were to go and help Tsunade to negotiate. The fight had got to the point that the daimyou's were powerless.

With that team Gai and Naruto went in direction to Tea country.

END CHAPTER


	3. Born of love and Wind sage

CHAPTER 3 Born of love and Wind sage

While on the road Naruto was thinking that this was a perfect opportunity. The damiyou was probably desperate since the conflict was causing many problems and he couldn't do anything; neither family was listening to him. Ever since he started planning the reconstruction of whirlpool he had been looking for a new place for it since the last one strategic situation was pure shit. Hence Kiri and Iwa had a good time destroying it. Since the day that he found about it he had an incredible hate for this two villages. He was sure that with a little side business he could get the new location for his village and now better since Sea country and Tea country were unified.

It was thruth; a few months ago he with the support of Anko had been ordered in a mission to Sea country. The mission consisted on discover something about some sea monster and help the princess arrive safely to Tea country where her future husband awaited. In the end they discovered that all the destruction was due to an idiot subordinate of Orochimaru named Amachi who was using a little girl and a summon to cause destruction. Naruto and Anko had a great time killing the guy and Naruto learned a lot about torture. After destroying the island where Orochimaru´s base was and taking the girl Isaribi to Konoha as one member of Naruto's secret group, Naruto found out of Anko´s curse and since then he had been looking for a solution.

Now thought they were arriving to their destination. The negotiations where taking place in Degarashi port. It was in a big Tea house private room. Arriving there and after showing their Konoha´s headband that Naruto had to unseal from a scroll since he didn't like to be associated with Konoha they entered to the room. In the room were six persons. Two were the damiyou and his wife the princess from Sea country, another was a grey haired man who looked at them with indifference and Naruto recognized as Jirocho the head from the Wasabi family. In front of him was another man that Naruto supposed was Kyuuroku the head from the Wagarashi clan. The last two were two women that Naruto recognized immediately. The first was a blond haired woman with two pigtails and a green jacket and big breasts. If he wasn't wrong (from the look of adoration courtesy of Tenten) this one was Tsunade of the Sannin. But the one that interested Naruto and if the blush on his face was an indication, liked him was a black haired girl with a black kimono and a little pig on her arms. She was beautiful. Many would think of her as simple but Naruto found her stunningly cute. This was a girl that didn't need stupid make up of flashy clothes. This woman was a natural beauty just like Ayame and Anko but with a calm air that made Naruto relaxed just being close to her. His musings were cut short because before anyone could say anything Kumiko, the damiyou´s wife was upon him hugging him and squeezing his cheeks.

"Naru-kun it had been so long and you don't even write to me…puu" Now he remembered this was the reason this woman irritated him. She found his serious attitude cute. He could see the damiyou's amused face and the others astonished ones.

"Oh sorry it just that Naruto helped me a time ago and I missed him" at this the rest only nodded. After greeting everyone and introduce themselves to the others they stayed in the back to see the negotiations.

"Hi there! You are Shizune right?" lame Naruto thought to himself "Yes you must be Uzumaki Naruto right? Is a pleasure to meet the destroyer of the Kyubi" At his surprised look she giggled cutely and explained that they knew of him. After that they passed the time speaking with each other.

Two hours later the negotiations were taking them nowhere. There was a nock on the door a after a moment entered someone that Naruto recognized from the bingo book.

Before anyone could react he buried a fist in the guy's face and pinned him to the wall.

"YOU WILL REALESE MY SUBORDINATE RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL FACE THE WASABI WRATH" screamed an outraged Jirocho followed by Tsunade

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BRAT? YOU ARE ATTACKING JIROCHO´S PERSONAL ASSISTAND." They were silenced when Naruto´s killer intent rose.

"I don't care if this guy is your mother, he is a missing-nin and I will treat him as such" Lies, he didn't care for the kid but he had to act like he cares; 'Sorry kid'. "And I could care less about a stupid clan that I could wipe in minutes" This seemed to piss off Jirocho but before he could open his mouth the damiyou intervened

"ENOUGH!" he commanded "It seems that today we can't do anything so let reunite tomorrow and Naruto please let that kid go" At this Naruto let the kid go and with that the two clan head were gone Jirocho leaving with a pissed Morino Idate and a glare to Naruto.

After they were out Naruto turned to the damiyou's and with a respectful tone he said

"I am sorry that you had to see that, I would like to speak with your excellences alone if that's possible" at this Kumiko simply started to hug him again while the damiyou answered "Very well Naruto be at our room at 8 p.m. okay?"

"Thank you your excellence" after they were gone Naruto turned toward his fellow comrades and had to dodge a fist from Tsunade.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU STUPID BRAT YOU COULD HAVE STARTED A FUCKING FIGHT THAT YOU COULN'T FINISH" Gai scared that his student was going to be killed started apologizing for him

"Tsunade-sama please forgive Naruto-kun he didn't know that..." he didn't finish since Naruto interrupted him

"There's nothing to apologize for since I didn't anything wrong" this seemed to piss the blonde woman even more since she started to try to hit him again while screaming

"NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE? YOU IDIOT ALMOST DESTROYED THE NEGOTATIONS" this was supported by Tenten it seemed because she was nodding all the time. 'Blasted idols syndrome' though Naruto with disappointment but he was pissed now

"ENOUGH YOU STUPID WOMAN" said with a blast of killer intent that stopped Tsunade from attacking and have Neji, Lee and Tenten trembling. "I did what I had to do besides if I have to apologise to someone it would be to the damiyou´s not to you"

"Naruto you almost ruined the negotiations that Tsunade-sama had been working on and..." started Tenten but a glare from Naruto stopped her.

"First of all I don't follow her orders I only follow orders from those I respect and second what negotiations the only thing they do is scream each others while she drinks"

"You would do well to pay respect to your superior's boy" growled Tsunade. Behind her Shizune looked scared for him. He wasn't.

"I would when I meet a superior but since I haven't … well I don't" That only pissed more the slightly drunk woman since she attacked. He sidestepped the punch and activating his **futon chakra no mesu** he managed to slash her arm before she jumped away. Shizune seeing that the fight was escalating intervened.

"Tsunade-sama please stop. Why don't we go to that casino you wanted to go?" That tranquilised the woman since she stopped. After directing a glare at Naruto she snapped at Shizune "Well what are you waiting for, lets go" Naruto didn't like that tone, neither how she treated Shizune but he stayed quiet after a look form this one.

After they were out of their sight Tenten rounded on Naruto only to met his glare.

"If you dare to lecture me or try to tell me some fan girl shit about that woman you will regret it" with that he turned around and went in another direction leaving a sad thinking Tenten and a distressed Team Gai.

After a little walk Naruto decided to meditate to calm himself and train a little his bloodline. Ever since he go it he ha dedicated little to no time to it , prove of that being that he only had made a technique related to it. Realizing this he started studying his healing abilities and how to use it for offensive purposes. He only found a way. After experimenting with poisons he found that he had literally two chakra networks. One for his normal chakra and a second one for healing and he found that combining the two he could retain poison on his body. Now though he was trying to make it so when someone touches him like in a taijutsu fight that person ended poisoned. As a result he ha decided to name his bloodline **chiyu sune (healing snake) **due to his healing abilities but also his poison capacity. Anko was a happy woman and Naruto´s fan girl club president just for this.

He meditated about four hours but the most he could accomplish was for the poison to extend to his abs. He thought that he was making progress but was a bit disappointed since he wanted to cover his entire body with it.

He was interrupted by Shizune.

"Hey there" he looked up to find her smiling at him. He blushed a little but answered

"Hello again, I thought that you were with the crazy woman" she giggled a bit but after a moment she got a little sad and said

"You know, she was not always like this, there was a time when she was really a great person" with that she started telling him about Tsunade story. When she finished he said

"It may have been hard" he said softly "but that's no reason to treat you like that or behave like that with others." Seeing her sad face he said in a cheery voice

"But, enough talking of her, I want to know about my beautiful companion" after a moment she smiled with a little blush and simply nodded. They passed the afternoon speaking and telling about each other, having a great time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got to the damiyou´s room,'more like a mini-palace', he thought he entered after giving his identification to the guards.

"Naruto-kun come in come in!" said a cheery Kumiko "Now tell us to what do we owe this little 'secret' meeting?"

"Yes I am also curious" said the damiyou Keitaro "I admit that I am curious seeing that only you came"

"Yes is about an important proposition that I have but first could you tell the others to get out since this is only for your ears." After reassurances from Keitaro and his wife to their guards that they would be okay they got out of the room. Naruto seeing that there was still some other person in the room he told him so.

"I will have you know child that I am the advisor of his excellence therefore any proposition must be heard by me"

"Its truth Naruto Gokaroh has served as a minister and adviser for a long time, I think that you can trust him" said Keitaro

"Its not that I don't trust him" 'which I don't 'he thought "is because is a very delicate and personal matter that I have and I need your advise and not him" this seemed to annoy Gokaroh since he started to answer but Kumiko interrupted seemingly catching in what Naruto wanted.

"Is okay Gokaroh we will hear Naruto-kun, after all we owe him much for the help he provided our country months ago" this didn't sit well with the adviser but he accepted and got out of the room.

"Okay Naruto what is that so important that required the absence of my adviser" said Keitaro

"Well for starter your excellence your adviser is a traitor since he is helping the Wagarashi family especially on those famous races" this surprised Keitaro but not Kumiko.

"How do you know of this Naruto-kun?" questioned Kumiko

"I had one of my summons follow him and discovered that from time to time he helps the Wagarashi clan win their races by hiring shinobis to destroy their adversaries" his summon was Mabui , he now owe her four lullabies.

"See I told you that he wasn't a good person I told you, but you wouldn't listen!" said an exited Kumiko to Keitaro who could only sigh.

"I see, thank you Naruto it seems that my trust in him was misplaced your services are greatly appreciated"

"I haven't finished" at this the couple looked at him with dread "it seems that he along with the Wagarashi clan hired a group of Amen nins to kill you both so that he can become the new damiyou since you have no child"

They looked like they were going to faint any moment. Keitaro was extremely pale and Kumiko was sobbing. Seeing this as an opportunity he continued.

"On my way here I ran into some of those Ame nins and was able to get some information out of them"

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto after stopping for something to eat was on his way to meet the damiyous when out of nowhere whips made of water came out of nowhere and wrapped around him. Out of air appeared two Ame nins. One was a grey haired male with a blue mark on his nose and a brown haired woman that Naruto supposed was attractive with blue pants and an open shirt that showed the white top under it._

"_Well well look a this Hisame we fished ourselves a little Konoha gennin what do you think we should do with him" said the man to which Hisame responded_

"_Maybe we should kill him and fault of this to the Wasabi family maybe that way we can get back to Suien and finally steal the Hero Water from his former village Kirisame?" she answered with a pleased expression that Naruto was going to enjoy wiping out._

"_You two are pitiful" he said impassive and with a bored expression "telling your plans just like that and I am no gennin you fucking retard"_

"_What did you say you stupid brat, do you know who are you speaking like that?" said the guy now Kirisame_

"_Yes if what that stupid bitch said is truth then you must be with Suien A-ranked missing-nin and supposedly stronger former jounin from Taki" he answered surprising them "and I said that you are pitiful"_

_With that the trapped Naruto puffed out of existence alerting the other two of the real Naruto a few meters behind them_

"_I am going to say this once so listen" he said "You are going to tell me all you know and maybe I will let you live" this time his eyes were ice cold_

"_Fuck you brat we are not going to tell you shit" said Hisame with more courage that she felt._

"_Very well then we are doing it my way" With that Naruto vanished and appeared behind Kirisame and gave him a kick in the head that send him flying towards his partner. Hisame seeing this made her water whip and tried to hit Naruto only for this one to disappear again with incredible skill. Naruto deciding to finish this fast took out four kunai with restrictions seals and pinned Hisame to a wall where she couldn't move. Kirisame seeing her partner in danger attacked too, only to feel a cool kunai on his neck._

"_Seeing how I only need one person you are useless to me" by then Kirisame was sweating a river and trembling. They thought that this would be an easy kill and it turned out the kid was much stronger than them "Ooh and before I forget I am a special jounin fool" Not giving time to reply he buried the kunai deep on Kirisame´s neck killing him._

_Without looking back __he turned to Hisame that by this time was sobbing._

"_Wait I'll tell you everything but please let me go please" she pleaded. Shame Naruto didn't care right now._

"_Since you didn't want to cooperate I'll have to make you" With that he hit her on the back of her head making her fall unconscious. It was time to test that slave seal that he found on his pathetic excuse of a father books. _

_END FLASHBACK _

"It seems that the Wagarashi and the Wasabi clan are tired of these races" he continued "because the Wasabi clan hired Kirigakure nins" the last part came out as a growl but he couldn't help it.

"I see tell me Naruto can you think of anyway to stop this?" asked Kumiko with Keitaro nodding all the time. This was the part he had planned carefully, he knew that they either accepted or they would die as much as he wouldn't like to kill them.

"I have a deal for you two" at this they both looked at him so he continued "I know that you two despise violence and death but this time is necessary" Keitaro merely looked at him pale but whit determination and Kumiko turned her head to look in another direction

"I will…. _Take care _of both families along with their allies" at this the couple turned green. They knew Naruto was capable since they saw what was left of Amachi in Sea country.

"And what would you like in exchange Naruto" this time serious but curious. Naruto let a smirk grace his face letting them know that this was not going to be cheap, but since it was their lives in game they heard him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later after the Wasabi and the Wagarashi clans took the absence of their damiyou as a permission to kill each other and the advisors took it as if they were leaving it under his responsibility so it was with a heavy heart that the Konoha nins sans Naruto saw both clans along with their hired shinobis going to fight until there is only ruler family.

"We are here to decide for once and all which family takes the control of the port, you have 2 hours to fight. In the end the one with more members alive stay the rulers. Ready?"

At this both mafia boss nodded but before they started a voice could be heard through the entire beach.

"Neither of you are going to fight because neither family will rule this place neither will you become damiyou Gokaroh" at the surprised faces of the advisors and the Wagarashi clan everyone else understood what was happening. Tsunade was the first to recover and turned to speak to Naruto or more like scream since he was at the other end of the beach while they were in a safe zone from the battle.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THESE DAYS" everyone turned to see the blond

"First I was taking the damiyous to a safe place and second I am going to wipe this place of all this filth" he said sneering to the mafia gangs. Hearing his declaration they all started laughing Gai knowing that Naruto was serious started speaking in soft tones and a sad face to the others from Konoha.

Idate after controlling his laugh decided to speak "Listen kid my brother is a Konoha shinobi and I myself was one. Do you think that a kid like you could take on all of us two families, ten kiri nins and six from Ame do your self a favour and get out of here"

At his declaration they started to laugh again. Naruto for his part just looked at them while taking his fan from his back. Seeing this Shizune that was scared beyond anything screamed

"NARUTO-KUN GET OUT OF THERE THEY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU" the Wagarashi clan started laughing again and the head of the family said "You should listen to her if you don't want to die, maybe after I kill you I'll have fun with …."

He didn't finished. The killer intent was beyond anything they have felt. Even the shinobis were shaking. This was beyond human. They turned toward the source and found Naruto with an expression that could make any veteran shit himself.

"Fun FUN? I´LL BE THE ONE HAVING FUN WHILE YOU'RE PATHETIC BODIES ROT "with that he took his fan putting half of his chakra reserve on it.

_**FUUTON KURO KAZE (BLACK WIND) the**_ technique was monstrous. A wave of wind the size of a Tsunami passed through the two clans and their nins leaving only blood and loose limbs. This was one of the few techniques that he created. A wind so powerful that can't be stopped and with FIVE times the pressure of an **Atsugai.**

The Konoha nins could only look at the carnage with awe and repulsion. Tenten, Neji and Lee threw up and Tsunade was on her knees shaking from so much blood. Gai and Shizune could only look at such devastation. The beach was no more, there was only blood.

_A MOTNH LATER----__KIRIGAKURE_

In the Mizukage tower, Uchiha Madara, nidaime mizukage was sitting thinking about the information on the Kyubi vessel. He refused to believe that a mere kid was able to best the Kyubi. That was probably one of Konoha´s tactics. Either way he will have to ask his former student about it. He was about to go to Ame when a chuunin entered in his office with a face that looked like he had seen the devil himself.

"What is the meaning of this chuunin?" Madara asked with a cold voice looking like he was going to kill the guy.

"Mizukage-sama it a message from one of our informants in Tea country is important" he said handing the message to his superior.

Madara took it and although the chuunin couldn't see his face he knew that he was pissed from the immense killing intent.

"You" said to the scared chuunin "you are going to put this kid in the bingo book"

"Hai Mizukage-sama" he responded with a salute "Which rank and what name do I give sir?"

At this Madara laughed and answered "**Uzumaki Naruto** **Kaze seijin (wind sage) S-RANK" **His cold laugh could be heard around Kirigakure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO´S POV

Ever since I was a child I had been ignored or downright hated. Of course there were people like the Sandaime, but I learned since a young age not to trust anyone and soon I was able to see that the old man wanted me to be one of those puppets of his that are always spouting shit like the will of fire. I finally understood after reading my parents respective wills. He wanted for me to become like my father, an ignorant fool that can only think of how to please a village that hated me and to forgive those who wronged me. HN that fool, why should he forgive them when they can not even see the difference between a child and a nine-tailed fox. Since then I disliked Sarutobi Hizuren and bowed to myself that one day I would be free. That's right my dream was to leave that village and have a peaceful life with no one to put me down even before knowing of my mother.

Then there was Kabuto. I wasn't a stranger to Kabuto spying activities. After all I learned everything I know on stealth and spying from him. Of course by then Kabuto didn't know of my intelligence, it was after he teaches me about ninjutsu that he found out. By then it was too late but we reached an agreement equally good for both parties.

It was finding about my mother that droved me to plan for a different future. I knew that Konoha shinobis were not exactly idiots, after all they had a clan composed of genius and another that could read mind. Not to say that some of them could even see inside of my head. So I needed something that not only would protect me from these clans but to gain their confidence too, I found my answer on seals and the Kyubi. After years of studying seals I found out my solution and what differenced real seal masters from apprentices: the simplicity. After years of looking for incredibly complex seal arrays I found the solution rather simple. The technique that I used simply awakened the ying chakra of the fox and ordered to him to make a portal to his original dimension, the personality of this chakra only cared for blood so I offered to him and puff direct portal and no fox.

The bloodline, well I only needed it as a defence against Konoha clans in case they attacked. I had studied the different bloodlines and knew that I could counter them to an extent with my own. Hyuga juuken, yeah right he had two chakra network and he could with a little more of training poison someone with a touch. The Yamanaka clan were useless without their techniques, their techniques although considered ninjutsu were actually applied like genjutsu thus making him immune and on and on.

I never left anything to luck. Even the expedition for the summoning contract was planned. I used Kabuto´s contacts to tip Ame into the summoning contract and that it would be in Aoi´s interest to go looking for it since it was lightning based. I didn't expect the summon to be a crazy feminist owl but hey it was a powerful summon neither did he expect for the very summon to tire him so much. The plan to steal the Raijin almost went to shit but in the end I made it. I needed the sword so that I could see how it was made. My seal speciality was warding and destruction but I thought that offering prized weapons like this or something similar will get me the alliance of other clans. Of course I also made weapons for my clan and invented techniques and other things that will make my clan powerful. I have a list of Uzu (whirlpool) former clans, of course almost all are extinct or weak but I'll look for others.

Now though I am interested in this. While Team Gai and Shizune helped Tsunade…. .I can feel my self blushing just at the thought of Shizune and her beautiful smile…… what the fuck? Her beautiful smile?

Anyway I am just looking at this cute girl that had somehow survived my attack. Of course it may be due to the fact that she covered behind a big guy and used some kind of steel music instrument or that her wounds were being healed by some wine coloured chakra that felt extremely malicious.

I can't help my self but let a predatory grin cover my face. Just my good luck. A jinchuriki and a missing-nin at that.

Quickly I make a blood clone and send it away with the girl on his arms. That girl has a future at my side and he wasn't about to let it go. Turning towards his team mates I see a trembling Tsunade staring at the blood while Shizune tried to calm her. I don't know why she keeps taking care of that woman. She was always drunk and screaming at her. I know their story but it wasn't fair the way Tsunade acted towards her. I have hopes for a future with Shizune. I admit that I have a crush on her. I guess that I'll have to kil... I mean _persuade_ anyone that attempt to hit on her, at least until I am old enough to be considered boyfriend material.

As I got closer I can see Gai´s sad face and the scared ones from Neji, Lee, Tenten and Shizune. This last one hurt me but this was necessary. I made a deal with Keitaro and Kumiko. They will pay me a hefty sum of money and sign a document that declared an alliance between them and whatever place I choose to live and for me; I will destroy those that wished them harm i.e. the Wagarashi clan and their former adviser; the Wasabi was only in the wrong place. I don't care for any of those scum life.

They looked at me like I was some crazy psycho, that they may be right, but I simply will my face to put a sad façade and I said

"Sorry about that but it was my job and the deal I made with the people that employed us" At this Gai and the others look at me surprised except Tsunade that is still trembling.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked me with her sweet caring voice. I continued with my sad face. Is easy since I used to put that face to get free ramen, I love ramen……great stuff…….. Oh yeah I haven't answered.

"You see I discovered that the Wagarashi clan and the advisor were planning to kill the damiyou´s" at this they all gasped and Tsunade continued trembling….what the hell… oh well "So I warned them and we come to an agreement, I am sorry for the other clan" I am not " but they wouldn't listen to me"

It seemed like I was traumatized or something because Shizune hugged me. I enjoy the feeling of her body. Is warm and the smell was delicious. Oh yes I am enjoying every minute of this.

After she left me go I look at the others and they all looked at me with sympathy……idiots, all except Tsunade what the hell is her problem she is still trembling so I get to her and make her wake up. I bitch slapped her. It wasn't necessary but hey it was fun and is payback for Shizune-chan.

The others looked at me like if I had just pissed on my father's grave…….it isn't a bad idea actually……..anyway all of them looked scared and I noted a little glint in Shizune-chan eyes that indicated that she somehow thought Tsunade deserve it. She has a lot of potential.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing slapping Tsunade-sama like that you idiot!!" screamed Tenten at me while the others with Tsunade included looked at me stunned

"What? She seemed to be in shock so I simply woke her" The others sweat dropped while Tsunade seemed to came out of dreaming world and looked at me with a pissed face and tears on her eyes

"YOU BASTARD DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT THIS WAS THE ONLY SOLUTION? YOU COMMITTED A MASACRE AND YOU STAY THERE LIKE NOTHING"

"TSUNADE-SAMA"

"SILENCE SHIZUNE" now I am the one who is starting to get pissed "BESIDES WHAT WAS SO IMPORTANT THAT MADE YOU KILL THE WASABI CLAN WHEN THEY DID NOTHING ANSWER ME?" With that she jumped at me with incredible speed and tried to punch me. She failed but she destroyed the ground were I was standing and the shockwaves told me that I would be finished with one hit of those. The others thought so too.

I was going to counter-attack but Shizune was in the middle trying to calm her big breasted gorilla of a master. It was when Tsunade shoved Shizune out of the way that I loose my patience. Before she could react I threw two kunai in her direction making her jump in his direction. Fool. I make a kage bunshin and he knows what to do.I simply throw a few shuriken while my clone screams

**Fuuton** **Reppushou (gale wind palm)**

The shuriken with the force of wind was enough to hurt her. She evaded yes but I can see that I managed to hurt her. But I had no intention of letting her go just like that so I rush at her with my win scalpel and was about to cut a limb when Gai and the others intervened. Gai was holding Tsunade while the others tried to stop me. I answer her

"You heard what I said so I wont repeat myself and I killed the Wasabi clan because they refused to leave when I told them" Lies "Besides so what?" they all look at me like I am crazy and I decide to continue "Yes so what? They were a mafia clan so you should know by now what they did for a living and whatever you owed to that guy Jirocho cant make up for it so suck it up woman, we are shinobis not some charity association" this seemed to piss her off even more if that was possible.

"SO YOU JUST GO AND KILL THEM, JUST LIKE THAT, IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE? A MONSTER? IT SEEMS TO ME THAT KYUBI INFLUENCED YOU TO MUCH BOY" Now I pride myself on being able to keep my emotions in check but to compare me to the monster that was indirectly responsible of my dead family and my suffering in that village, that really pissed me off. I explode in a wave of chakra and before she could register I am on top of her hitting her. My strength is inferior to hers but it was enough to destroy a wall. She punched me too trying to get away from me but my bloodline healed whatever broken bone she breaks.

We traded a few more blows but after a while I stop leaving her face a bit bloody and letting my killer intent out as I speak

"I don't care who do you think you are or what do you think you deserve since you are not the only one who has lost family" she looks surprised but I continue "But if you ever compare me to that filthy beast or hit Shizune-chan again I'LL KILL YOU BICHT" I could feel my killer intent getting higher and Neji Lee and Tenten had fainted so I took a few calming breaths and leave them to their devices. I couldn't help to see Shizune's little sad grin, like if this was the first time someone stood up for her. That made me decide there that I would make Shizune-chan happy no matter what. I think that's the first time I strived for something other than my ambition and the moment my hatred for Tsunade's weakness grew to be more than an annoyance.

NORMAL POV

After leaving the others he went in the same direction that his clone. After 10 minutes of walking through a forest he came to a stop in front of a gigantic house on a tree. This was the refuge of the Ame and Taki missing-nin. He had occupied for the time since he needed a secret place and more important he needed to kill the others missing-nins. He saw through the memory of his slave Hisame that there were five more of them. Three useless gennins, a chuunin named Kirisame and last Taki former 'best' jounin Suien. They were to come in three days so he was going to put his plans in motion faster.

Getting closer he saw Hisame with a blank look taking care of the girl.

"Hisame wait out" Hisame obeyed without question. Naruto then kneeled before the girl and put his hand on the girl's forehead. His hand started glowing green and after a moment she opened her eyes.

"You!" said the green haired girl with scared red eyes "Please don't hurt me they hired me and it was the only job someone had offered me in a long time, please don't hurt me"

Naruto looked at her with sadness and at the same time pissed. How someone could hurt a child just for saving their lives. He sighed.

"Look I am not going to hurt you, I want to recruit you" at this the girl looked at him with sadness and disappointment "after all we junchirikis or in my case former jinchuriki have to be together right"

That surprised the girl because she looked at him with so much hope that almost made Naruto cry. He knew what it was to be hated and ignored by all and treated like trash.

"But first my name is Uzumaki Naruto what is yours?" he had a feeling that this girl was going to be a good ally.

"I am Suiren a pleasure to meet you" she said "But you said you are a former jinchuriki right how is that possible?"

Naruto sighed again. This was going to take time. After telling her about how he did it she asked if she could do it for her. Naruto told her that he couldn't do the same with her since her seal is different. She cheered up a little when Naruto told her that he would find a way to free her from Shichibi the seven tailed demon. According to her Shichibi gave her abilities over mud and sound. But for now he needed her for his plans.

"Look Suiren I need your help" he ignored the blush on her face and continued "my plans are big and I'll need you to act for me in some cases do you accept?"

The girl only nodded making Naruto suspicious so asked her more information about her life and why she was a missing-nin. It turned out that she wasn't a real missing-nin; she had been abandoned by her own village. Naruto wondered how stupid could Taki be to let go of such a promising ninja, it was no wonder they were extremely weak. After consoling her because of the girl remembering that moment, Naruto made his decision.

"Look Suiren, my plan is to reform UZU (whirlpool) and I will need your help because at the moment I am a Konoha shinobi and I can not leave yet, so do you accept?" The girl looked at him like he was crazy

"Why do you want to leave your village, I mean surely they accepted you after getting rid of the Kyubi right?" Naruto shook his head and explained

"And there you have your answer, they accepted me because I got rid of the Kyubi, gained a Kekkei Genkai and bring fame to them, but they quickly forgot what they made me go through, besides this village was the one my mother came from so I prefer to honour the woman that gave birth to me than the man that cursed me" She could only nod mutely

"So this is what I want you to do. First I am going to place a distortion seal of my own creation on you, I heard from some reports that an organization named Akatsuki is after people like us; the seal will mask your presence and more importantly your tenant's presence" he wasn't going to mention that he was going to place a modified slave seal, just this one she can do whatever she wanted without harming Naruto's plans

"I trust you know Hisame" at her growl Naruto arched an eyebrow. She blushed and said "She used to put me down telling me that nobody wanted me and that I was ugly"

"Well she is our slave now" he said gesturing toward the woman on the door with a blank look. Suiren seemed surprised "and you're neither ugly nor useless, you're in fact very beautiful and useful to me" She was now as red as her eyes.

"Okay here's the other part of the plan" he continued and she focused "You are going to take this money" he said handing her a scroll "and go in direction to O'uzu island there you will find the acting damiyou whose name is Kumiko and give her this other scroll, this will prove that you are with me" he said handing her another scroll "and lastly this" he said handing her the third scroll " this are the blueprints and location of the village, you will protect this with everything you have and when its finished send me a message with princess Kumiko, that way it will look simply as a thank you note from her, got it all?, this will count as a SSS-class mission and make you one of the founders" she could only nod while gapping like a fish. She couldn't believe it, come on! This was big and they were only eleven (Naruto) and twelve (Suiren) years old. After composing a bit she asked him why he chooses that location for the village and why that island of all to what he answered.

"First there are a lot of mountains close to Todoroki shrine so it is easy to protect and second the weather conditions there will allows us to grow our own food and other interesting plants that I have on mind" she accepted and after a moment they started with the sealing process. It didn't cross Naruto's mind that by placing that seal on her would send him directly to her mindscape and in front of a pair of gigantic dark red eyes. The only visible things from Shichibi were the eyes and a lot of chains constricting on its darkness surrounded body.

"**I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO MY VESSEL HUMAN BUT TELL ME DO YOU REALLY KNOW WHAT YOU DID WHEN YOU ASKED FOR THOSE ABILITIES AND WHO THESE ABILITIES BELONG?" **asked Shichibi in what Naruto recognized as a female voice, but was confused as to what she was referring so he answered.

"I asked for these abilities because they were necessary for my plans, but what do you mean by what I did and who these abilities belong?" he asked curious. Shichibi merely looked at him.

"**I SEE…. IT SEEMS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW…… VERY WELL, I'LL MADE YOU A DEAL" **at this Naruto was cautious since this time he didn't have the best cards to negotiate with a demon.

"I am listening"

"**YOU ARE TO PROTECT MY VESSEL IN CASE THOSE PEOLE OF AKATSUKI YOU SAID COME FOR HER, I KNOW THAT MY ABILITIES WILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO PROTECT HER SINCE I SENSED TWO FELLOW BIJUUS PASSING AND THEY HAD MORE EXPERIENCE WITH THEIR VESSELS, AS A PAYMENT I'LL GIVE YOU MORE INFORMATION ABOUT YOUR KEKKEI GENKAI"** Naruto sighed relieved but he was curious about that information of his bloodline, besides he needed this girl so he definitely was going to protect her.

"I accept, since I was going to protect her anyway"

"**GOOD. NOW LEAVE, THERE IS ONLY SO MUCH I CAN TOLERATE A HUMAN" **Naruto found himself being shoved out of Suiren's mind to find said girl sleeping. Naruto couldn't help but be happy and at the same time wonder about his bloodline. He would have to work on his plan first and wait.

THREE DAYS LATER

Five shadows could be seen jumping from tree to tree. Four of then had Ame hitae and the last a slashed Taki hitae marking him as a missing-nin.

"Do you think something happened to them Suien?" asked a one of the Ame-nins whose only visible feature was an eye the rest being covered by clothes and his hair.

"Pse I don't think so but if they didn't answer our message then they are probably busy so is better to be prepared for…" he stopped speaking when he looked behind and found the other three Ame nins gone. "Kirisame stop" the other shinobi named Kirisame finally noted the absence of the others.

"What the….? Whoever you are come out you bastard we know you are there" His answer was a wind sword impaling him through the chest, right where his heart was situated.

**Kaze no yaiba (sword of wind) **Dropping the dead body of Kirisame Suien was able to see who was their attacker. It was a kid! Blonde hair and dressed in black with a fan on his back. He knew who this was: Uzumaki Naruto recently declared S-ranked missing-nin and 'holder' of the Kyubi. But Suien wasn't about to back down, this was a kid who was an S-rank because of the Kyubi, what can he do?

"I see, so you are the reason the others didn't answer, pse I guess they were too weak. At least you let that demon girl live right? Why don't you join me and maybe I'll let both of you live" he said displaying an arrogance that reminded Naruto of the Uchiha. This guy was seriously asking to be killed and Naruto wasn't about to deny that to him.

Before Suiren could blink Naruto was on him with a kick to his face that sends Suiren spiralling to the base of a tree and making him spat blood and look at Naruto with a furious expression.

"Stupid demon" Suiren spat "Now I am going to kill you and when I am done with you I'll kill that other brat" extending his hand he called his technique

_**Takigakure ryuu Mizukiri no yaiba (hidden waterfall technique: sword of draining)**_

Predictable. Naruto knew his techniques from the information that Suiren provided him with and still Naruto couldn't believe that this guy was the stronger jounin from Taki (waterfall), he was sure that a couple of gennin could take on this guy (coughcannoncough).

While evading the attacks from Suien, Naruto couldn't help but sigh disappointed, he was hoping to test other techniques that he had invented but it would be overkill. He prided himself that he wasn't like Konoha shinobi, he attacked fast and quick. He had no need for giving some spectacular battle. Usually real shinobi battles were fast except if they were between high skilled shinobis like S-ranked ones and eve then a little mistake or a very well informed opponent would be his downfall. Experience was good but if your enemy overwhelm your enemy with ability you are dead. So Naruto made sure to keep most of his abilities and weapons a secret or simply try for his opponent to underestimate him. But this guy was pathetic. His speed was barely above average for chuunin and the only think he had in favour was his chakra control. It was time to finish this. Catching Suien'sn wirst in mid swing he channelled wind chakra on his hand and hit Suien right on his neck.

_**Uzu ken (whirlpool fist) **_the hit made a bloody whirlpool mark and completely took out part of the missing-nin neck

"Pitiful…." Said Naruto softly while seeing the life leaving Suien's eyes "and to think a creature as pathetic as you could defeat me…… fool"

After made sure to burn the body he went back to the hotel that he along with the others Konoha-nins were staying. He was happy to know that Shizune and Tsunade were going back to Konoha. He knew that he was going to be punished for his actions and then praised for making a better deal and bring fame to the village by been the youngest S-rank nin on the bingo book. 'Fools' he thought 'with fame comes recognition and then they will know where is the village'. Whoever made him an S-rank nin was going to suffer a painful dead. His plans were for his village and his members to be unrecognizable. He guessed that Suiren could be a good Nidaime for future Uzu.

Suiren or Shizune if he married her, he let a perverted chuckle while looking discreetly at Shizune and won himself a glare from Tenten that was looking at him.

Deciding to take care from a last thing before going to Konoha he wished a good night to everyone and went to his room. Right after entering he sealed the room and made it soundproof jutsu, he used every privacy technique that he knew and then turned around to come face to face with two cute little owls.

"**We came for our payment…….four lullabys"** 'This is the most embarrassing moment in my life' thought Naruto with anime tears. He missed a pair of cute black eyes looking at him from his bathroom.

END CHAPTER

_Woo… another one. The next chapter will bring the aftermath and a few unexpected things. Try to think what and please IS THERE´S SOMEONE INTERESTED IN BE MY BETA.__ Anyway the next will be larger and you will see a character that I have yet to see used in fan fiction since is relative new._

_**Kuro kaze **_the wind is black because of the blood wind and dust that it generates.

_**Atsugai:**_ a cannon jutsu you should already know it.

Hisame, Kisrisame, Suien: from OVA 2 . They were not missing nin by this time

Keitaro Kumiko: original char

Amachi, Isaribi: fillers.

Morino Idate, Jirocho, Gokaroh and the head of the Wagarashi family are from the filler too I think. I killed Idate because I hate him with a passion and Jirocho because the story was planned like that.


	4. Time, Teams and Trip

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…..Damn here I wanting to make it better oh well

CHAPTER 4 TIME TEAMS AND TRIPS

SHIZUNE POV

It had been two years since we came back to this village and nothing have changed, well not exactly, but the relationship between my master and me, it just seems like we are drifting apart more and more. Right after coming back Tsunade-sama was made Godaime.

I thought that would make her stop drinking and gambling and that it would made her the great woman my uncle fell in love again. I was wrong, if anything it made her more annoying. Don't get me wrong she makes her work but she is still the same alcoholic woman and what is more she treats me worse , to the point that Naruto got in a fight with her and now instead of her assistant I work full time at the hospital.

Naruto …I don't know what to do with him. In the beginning I just found him cute, in a brotherly way, like when I spied him singing. I can hear myself giggling but he was just so cute and red when he found me! I am keeping that to myself but he knows that he owe me. But right now though I don't know how to feel, he thinks that I don't know about him _persuading_ some of the guys that tried to hit on me, hell Gemma appeared half dead after being a little too forward. But know I like it and I am just starting to like him. I know that I shouldn't, after all I am several years older, but he had grown up and I can tell that I'll like him a lot more in the future.

He had me worried since even I have noted some of his _movements_ if you can call them like that. I don't know what it is, neither the council nor the Hokage but we all know that he's up to something. Apparently he looks like he spends the days training and sleeping, of course when he's not speaking with me….. 'To get to know each other better' he said. I just blushed! I can't believe I blushed for a thirteen years old boy…… a hot one of course….BAB SHIZUNE BAB.

Anyway while he looks like he's doing nothing he gets these moments that make him look like a killer, then like a hero. For example he went in a mission with that _Kurenai,_ calm Shizune calm; the mission was to help a former student of Kurenai whose name is Kurama Yakumo from the Kurama clan. She seemed to be the hope of the genjutsu specialized clan who had fall in decline with the years. She is this pale cute girl that seems to have her powers sealed. In the mission they found opposition from the clan to the point that these guys outright attacked Kurenai and Naruto. Of course this was the first problem, Naruto-kun being his usual self took the attack as an assassination attempt and killed some of them and then killed another group when they attacked the girl herself. Naruto was in trouble because of this of course, for killing fellow Konoha nin but like always he managed to find a way to get out. How? He destroyed Yakumo's evil spirit representation and helped her and her clan to create secret jutsus that summoned these entities and used them to fight making the harm of the genjutsu actually real and making the clan to be renowned again and what I think is more important : on his debt.

This made him even more famous on the village but like me the Hokage and the council although happy were suspicious, so they asked Anko to interrogate him since Inoichi cannot enter his head and Ibiki hated him for killing his brother. A sentiment Naruto shared. In the end he was let free since nothing was proven, but I can't help but think that something big is going to happen and I think that for once I'll be part of it. Now though Naruto told me to go to his house, so that's were I am going. I found that he liked plants, so I am going to give him a Chakra tree seed. I hope that he likes it; it took me a while to get it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO POV

Well it looks like someone has finally suspected something. I will have to be more careful with my moves and is probably time that I tell Shizune-chan about my plan. I know that is just wishful thinking that she would love me and even more that she would support me. I can't help it. In these two years I have fallen in love with her. I know what everyone would think of this; that I am too young to know and blah, blah, blah….., but I know that what I feel for her I didn't felt it for Kurenai for who I had a little crush… that she crushed ironically when she kissed in front of me to some guy named Sarutobi Asuma. I think that's the old man's son. Neither had I felt the same when I lost my virginity …. Of course it may be that I lost it to Anko after I destroyed her curse seal. I was happy. Anko was too, with my stamina. Of course all of this is a secret.

But in the end it doesn't matter I am in love with Shizune-chan and there is nothing I can do.

I have prepared mentally to tell her everything, and I have a jutsu that will make her forget in case that she doesn't accept, even if I don't want to think about it. She is the only one to ever make me feel like this. When I am with her I feel none of my usual negative emotions neither my apathy, I just feel calm, loved and happy, and I feel that with her at my side I can do anything. She even managed to calm me after I met Hatake's team. Yes Hatake's team, in the end I did like Kurenai did before her team and took an apprentice, something that neither Hatake nor Sarutobi could stop me and that the council wanted me to do, except that they wanted the Uchiha as my apprentice. The downside would be that we have to do some missions together.

My apprentice's name is Ami. Her complete name is no other than Mitarashi Ami. She is Anko's little sister. I remember that she used to bully that idiot Haruno, but what not everyone know is that she used to do it to avoid been bullied herself since her big sister is almost as hated as I used to be. She is also the reason that Anko is a part of my little group Ami included. I am teaching her since she wants to be a jutsu creator herself. She is going to be like her sister: a natural beauty.

As for my plans, they had come along nicely through the years. Suiren had made her work good. I met her a year ago and she told me the village in the end was a little bigger than Konoha and that she placed my compound in the mountain that I instructed her. Basically is the top of the mountain where there is a lake with a piece of land on the middle. I made a blood clone and send it with her. I placed my compound with the little lake as a part of it. After all my clan was a water based one. I decided to leave the little piece of land in the middle for something special. I also took the opportunity to take all my sealed possessions like my family scrolls and my filthy father ones and placed them on the house and protected the compound with one of my finest creation._** Kekkai Ukiyo toride (life fortress)**_ basically a fuinjutsu that creates a barrier around a certain area that is connected literally to my life, in other words if I am alive you can't enter my compound. I made a larger version of it with the village but it required a lot of chakra so I made it along with Suiren and her bijuu. It would provide her with some protection against Akatsuki. I placed the village in spring country in the end. It's close to the island and better situated strategically.

I can hear someone coming in my apartment direction; it must be Shizune-chan. I can only hope to convince her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NORMAL POV

Shizune was approaching Naruto's apartment and she was with every step becoming more nervous. That sensation that she felt that something was going to happen was stronger than ever. She was about to knock when the door opened and Naruto's head came out with a full blush on his face.

"Hey Shizune-chan! As beautiful as always, please come in" Shizune blushed but managed to respond. "Hello there Naruto-kun thanks for the invitation"

After closing the door they went inside. After two years his new apartment was very little, since he only needed the basic. The council wanted him to get a compound and use the clan restoration act for which his fan club was more than willing, but he stayed the same. Three simple rooms, his bedroom, his bathroom and the kitchen with a table and four seats, he guided Shizune toward the kitchen.

"Here Naruto-kun since you told me that you liked plants I bring you this. I hope you like it" with that Shizune took out the seed that was placed in a little box. Naruto knew what it was since it was his favourite plant: the chakra tree. Looking at it only made Naruto's decision more painful so he decided just in case to take a good memory of her.

Instead of taking the seed, he took Shizune's hand with the seed on it and said

"Thank you Shizu-chan" she blushed "but what if we make this gift special?" at her blushing but questioning face he said "I want for both to push chakra on the seed so that way the tree will be like a bond between us Shizune-chan"

She accepted so they both started pushing chakra on the seed, and to their astonishment the seed started changing from a deep green colour to a black with little yellow stripes on it. He knew now what he was going to plant in the middle of his lake. After a few seconds they stopped and Naruto pocketed his most valued possession. Taking Shizune's other hand and kissing it, which made her blush eve more, he guided her to a chair. He activated his house security seals and seeing her face he started speaking

"Look Shizune-chan I called you here because I wanted for you to know everything about me" at her surprised face he continued "I am sure you noted my dealings like everyone else" she nodded "well I wanted to tell you because I don't want to hide anything from you" so he told her. He told her of everything. From his cruel life to this point, he told her of his plans, of course without telling her of his supporters, to say that she was surprised was like saying he liked ramen. By the end she was just gapping. After a moment she recomposed and managed to speak

"Naruto-kun I understand your dream, since it was your mother village but why are you telling me this?" at this Naruto got closer to her and started caressing her cheek, making her blush

"Because Shizune-chan I want for you to be at my side when I go, I want you to come with me, since without you it wouldn't be the same" she just couldn't believe it

"I-I- do-don't understand" she was blushing and she almost couldn't speak from the impression

"Is simple Shizune-chan I love you and I don't want to be away from you" and he kissed her. He kissed her with as much love as he could. He kissed her with all the love he had been denied all his life. He felt her stiffen at first but she soon relaxed and started kissing him back. He could say that this was the best moment of his life; he was kissing the woman he loved! After separating she looked at him with tears on her eyes

"Naruto-kun I- I just don't know I love you but my age… and then is your proposition I just can't decide right now" at this he felt a little bad but he persisted. He gave her a little kiss and answered

"Age means nothing and I always can wait until you feel comfortable enough around me" she gave a teary smile that soon disappeared when she remembered about the other part "as for the leaving the village thing…… I hope that you come with me but I'll give you time" he had place the memory seal on her hand just in case "I am going to be in a mission tomorrow to assist team moron" team moron was Team seven. The fools had gotten from a C-rank mission to an A-ranked one. At the mention of the team Shizune giggled "I hope that you can answer to me when I come back okay, if not I'll give you a little more time?" she nodded. Naruto got up and hugged her.

"Its late why don't you stay here for the night?" at her blushing cute little nod he took her on his arms and went to the bedroom. They passed the night hugging and kissing each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day found Team 8 and Team 10 eyeing Naruto weirdly. He had a little stupid smile that wouldn't come out of his face. The girls and Asuma could tell that something related to a girl happened to him. That's why Asuma was giggling pervertly and the girls were giving him death glares.

"Okay team I guess when Naruto finish daydreaming we can go help Team 7" said Kurenai making Naruto snap out of his dream and put his typical I-don't-give-a-shit- face, making everyone else sweat drop.

"I am ready; we can go whenever you are" Naruto said a little coldly. After Hatake's message the council decided that this was a perfect opportunity to test him to become a full jounin. Of course Naruto was suspicious. Why trust him this, the assassination of Gatou to him. It was obvious after his little interrogation that they didn't trust him and Gatou being easy money, that just mean that they would have him under watch. He would have to be careful. The presence of Momochi Zabuza, his apprentice and Kurosuki Raiga, someone Naruto had an encounter in the past and had no doubt that Raiga will want revenge, was troublesome. Now that he was older and had a bit more of experience he knew that by himself he would be hard-pressed with these two. He no longer overestimated his skills. He could win of course but it would cost him, individually they were hardly worth of his time, but as a team two former sword men were dangerous.

"So we are going to save the Uchiha's ass uh? We are not going to loose to you Naruto, we are going to get stronger right Akamaru?" the little dog barked. Naruto merely ignored him making him try to attack him and Shino to hold him back.

"Troublesome….I get why we are going but what about you Naruto…." Demanded to know Shikamaru with his usual lazy tone

"That's not any of your business, just do your mission and try to shut up" answered an annoyed Naruto. Hey they interrupted him when he was thinking of his Shizune-chan warm body, sweet smell, delicious lips….stop. He would have time for that later.

"Hey no need to snap!" said yellow banshee, Yamanaka Ino if Naruto remembered well.

"Whatever, time to go everyone" said Asuma. With that they all jumped in direction to Wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Naruto, Team 8 and Team 10 were in their way to Wave Shizune was on the Hokage tower, thinking of the past night. She was blushing but she was also worried, after all you just don't leave the village, juts like that. She was on her way to the Hokage office when she heard the voice of Sarutobi.

"Are you sure that you're doing the correct thing Tsunade? You have enough responsibilities already" said the former Hokage. An hour ago his former team-mates had come in to the office asking for Tsunade to take on another apprentice and he didn't though that this was a good idea, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes, this girl Haruno Sakura looks like she could be good and she already have perfect chakra control so I am sure that she will be able to learn my strength and carry my summoning contract" That hurt Shizune. At the beginning of her apprenticeship Tsunade had been a good teacher but after leaving Konoha she had to learn everything by herself and Tsunade had never even tried to teach her things like her strength or summoning.

"But what about Shizune?" asked Sarutobi. He regretted many things in live and while he instructed his gennin team he used to have Orochimaru as a favourite and that didn't turned especially good. He didn't want for Tsunade to commit the same mistake.

"I am sure that she won't mind, she is already an excellent medic" said Koharu. At Tsunade's nod they continued their discussion but Shizune couldn't hear anymore and with tears on her eyes she went in direction to Naruto's apartment. Last night he had given her a key. It was the only place right now that she felt safe and loved. She was going to wait for him and think her answer, even if she probably had one already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto meanwhile was becoming more and more annoyed. The yellow banshee wouldn't shut up and the mutt wouldn't stop trying to fight him so that he could prove that he was stronger. Fool, like if he could ever touch him in a real fight.

Trying to ignore the fools he started to think about why Raiga hated him. It was rather silly on his opinion. He was on his way back to his village with the first two clans that had agreed to join him or that he accepted for that matter since in one of his missions he tried to make a clan join him, just to discover that they were a clan of psychos who adored some kind of evil god called Jashin. Their techniques were strong, since they couldn't die, but their minds weren't, it only took Naruto to separate their limbs and then destroy their minds with a fuinjutsu based on the Yamanaka techniques, of course it almost cost him his life.

Anyway he managed to convince two clans. Mostly because one was a former Uzugakure clan and the other was a friend of the head of the first clan. The second clan were descendants of the first Yonbi jinchuriki, the Maguma clan, which specialized in Youton (magma) techniques and kenjutsu; according to them they refused the actual Yonbi jinchuriki in respect to their friend clan, because the new jinchuriki was from Iwa. The former Uzu clan was the Kusabana clan and their special ability was their doujutsu: the Rushinsengan (red looking eye) and the reason that Raiga hated him. The eyes had not only the same abilities that the byakugan, but was able to confuse this one as well, along with a few other abilities. The problem was that with Raiga was travelling a lost kid from the clan. Needless to say Raiga had to run, since Naruto wasn't the only that hated Mist, the Kusabana clan hated Kiri even more. Of course getting them to join wasn't easy but Naruto's plan of giving prized weapons worked, that and money. Both clans were clearly impressed with the weapons and accepted.

Now tough he was thinking in how to kill Gatou and seize his fortune without Konoha finding about it, and what is more he had no intention of leaving Zabuza or Raiga alive, he hated Kiri with a passion and even more the swordsmen since they were instrumental on Uzu's downfall.

'But first' he thought while hitting Kiba's head to everyone else's amusement 'I had to find a way for my actions go undetected'.

END CHAPTER.


	5. Two down, six to go

Chapter 5 Two down, six to go

He was jumping from tree to tree; his objective was Gatou's place. It had been three days since they arrived at Wave and Naruto was going to end his mission, kill Gatou. He had previously killed a few of Danzo's little NE ANBU. He supposed that the cripple bastard wanted to take Gatou's money after Naruto was done.

'Sorry fool' thought Naruto with glee 'That money will help my future village '.He needed the money since he was planning to change the village's location a bit. He was made aware of the problem by a message from Suiren. According to it, she had spied the daimyo Keitaro having a few secrets conversations with the Fire daimyo. He didn't want to believe it at first, but in the end he just accepted that he had been betrayed and not in a good moment. He had planned to recruit the last founder clan of former Whirlpool.

He had to change his plans once, one of the little clans that he had recruited, little before the Maguma and Kusabana, thought that it would be smart to defy his authority while he was away by contacting Iwa, needless to say that they paid the price with their lives. Now Keitaro had been foolish enough to betray him. He was now going to make Nagi and O'Uzu island part of Spring country. Since both islands and the country were connected by a good number of little islands.

He already had finished the negotiations with princess Yukie and she accepted the village as part of Spring (or Snow) country. It also helped that Suiren and he had killed Dotou and his minions in a rather gruesome way and were considered heroes. He could only hope that Suiren and the others had sealed the village started with the construction of houses and compounds with his instructions. It had taken him a lot of time, but with the blueprints he provided them, there should be no problem.

Now though he was going to make sure to take Gatou's properties, especially his ships. To think that idiotic child thought that Gatou was invincible.

_FLASHBACK_

_After a day of travel they have arrived at the location given by Kakashi.__ Walking up to the door Kurenai called. The door was opened by Team 7 resident fan girl. After entering the house and introduce themselves to Tsunami and Tazuna, Kakashi started speaking _

"_Yo I would have expected Sandaime to send ANBU seeing that there are two former swordsmen of Kiri here" _

"_Yeah I know but right know there was no one available except us" said Asuma "by the way how did you managed to escape them?"_

"_Oh well it helped that after I beat Zabuza a little they started fighting each other and plain forgot about us" he answered making the others sweat drop_

"_What are you doing here Namikaze?" Asked Sasuke who had been glaring at him since he entered the house, that judging by the reaction of everyone else, their respective clans had told them about it. He would make sure to have a little conversation with the Hokage._

"_I am here because this is a mission Uchiha; I trust that you know what that means" Naruto answered coldly "and if you value your head you will remember that my name is Uzumaki Naruto not Namikaze, understood gennin?" he said with a steel look and remarking the last word, making the Uchiha grit his teeth but nod. Kakashi seeing the tension intervened _

"_Ne… why don't we introduce each other that way we will know who we are working with better" after agreeing Kurenai decided to go first_

"_Okay my name is Yuh__i Kurenai, I like novels, genjutsu and my friends, my dislikes are people who break my genjutsus, Icha Icha books (glares at Kakashi) and bad people, my dream is to be recognized as the best genjutsu user in the world" _

_Naruto internally snorted; although he recognized genjutsu as the one of the most lethal shinobi branch along with sealing he had many doubts about Kurenai's dream. He had followed her career after meeting her and it seemed that after making jounin with that original genjutsu of her she had become complacent and hadn't tried to improve more. She still knew that the next level in genjutsu mastery is making genjutsu without hand seals and later with just the eyes, like a master of the Sharingan could do, yet she was happy to continue doing so with hand seals._

"_I guess that I am next after all ladies first" said Ino after glaring at Sakura for laughing "my name is Yamanaka Ino, my likes are flowers, my family and Sasuke-kun"_

_The__ others just rolled their eyes while Sakura glared at her "my dislikes are forehead-Sakura and the others girl competing for my Sasuke-kun" Naruto was amused, he could see that the Uchiha had developed a tic "my dream is…" she giggles while looking at Sasuke. What a waste of time, Naruto thought._

"_Me next, my name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are reading and Sasuke-kun, my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto" she squeaked when said person glared at her, while the other chuckled "my dream is…" she looks at Sasuke blushing. Naruto thought that if the future of Konoha was in these people hands they were magnificently fucked. He was so happy!_

"_Okay my name is Mitarashi Ami, __**temporary **__member of Team 7" she said looking at the members of Team 7, the other girls glared at her. Ino and Sakura because of their past and Hinata because she was close to him, they stopped when Naruto directed a good glare at each of them "my likes are my growing family and my __**only**__ sensei Naruto" again making clear that she was no part of team 7 "my dislikes are fan girls, lazy idiots and this Team" at this Naruto puffed his chest. He couldn't help it, he was proud. The others could only sweat drop at seeing him like this while Team 7 sulked "my dream is to surpass Tsunade of the Sannin" _

_After she finished everyone looked at Hinata who squeaked and introduced herself "my name is Hyuga Hinata, I like flowers and making medicines, I dislike bad people, my dream is to be a good head for my clan and to be…" she finished there, shooting Naruto a quick look and the blushing and looking at the floor. He was sorry for the girl, but she couldn't hope to compete with Shizune-chan right now._

"_Yeahhhhhhh now is our turn isn't it Akamaru" just great the mutt "my name is Inuzuka Kiba, I like my friend here Akamaru, my family and hot babes" typical "my dislikes are people who hurt animals and Naruto" he said glaring at Naruto, who much to everyone's amusement was ignoring him "my dreams is to be the strongest hunter-nin and to defeat Naruto"_

"_That's good, because that what's always going to be, a dream" said the Uchiha. Seeing that they were about to get in a fight Asuma was quick to introduce himself_

"_My name is Sarutobi Asuma, my likes include smoking, a certain person" at this he shoot Kurenai a look, that she shared. She gave Naruto one after it. He didn't know what that meant. He guessed that she thought that he still liked her, oh well. "And fuuton manipulation" he said looking at Naruto. _

_Naruto merely returned an impassive look "my dislikes are traitors and arrogant people and my dream is to have a peaceful live and create a family" _

_The Uchiha that was interested for once asked what fuuton manipulation was. He was answered by Kakashi that he would learn later. Sasuke wasn't happy and he was going to ask to someone later who would answer him honestly, in this case Naruto_

_After introducing everyone else(I am tired) they were about to go to sleep when a little child entered the room and despite his grandfather and mother's protests, who was hot, Naruto noted, he started and emo rant about how Gatou was invincible and how they were going to die. That just made Naruto glare at him with a little of killer intent; after the kid leave the room scared Naruto went in direction to the door. Seeing this Kakashi spoke _

"_Oi Naruto where are you going, aren't you a bit tired"_

"_Unlike them, I am not here to protect the old man, I have another mission, and Kakashi" this time Naruto turned so that everyone could see his face. It was pure hate "we will have a little talk about how you put in danger __**my**__ student when I get back, are we clear?" Kakashi could only nod, he was scared, and if everyone else faces were any indication, they were too, Naruto's face would have made Kyubi proud. With that he turned leaving a bunch of shocked people except Ami who had a completely smug expression._

_END FLASHBACK _

He slowed down his pace. He could see Gatou's complex from his position. Since the midget wasn't surrounded by ninjas, he guessed that his **youma** (ghost) technique wasn't necessary; he would only need the technique from which he created or evolved the youma: **etai kentai **(nature combination---think of Zetsu technique), being this one the evolved form of the **shinjuu Zanshu. **Without using hand seals, something that he still couldn't do with the youma one, he melted with the floor.

After _disabling_ everyone on his way, he entered on the chamber where Gatou was talking with some black haired girl with brown eyes. His eyes narrowed and after making sure with that no one would hear him he made his presence known by breaking one of his samurai bodyguard's neck. The moment that the samurai fell to the floor death Gatou, the girl and the last bodyguard turned to him.

"Pathetic, how a little shit like you have made it this far in life is really beyond me" said Naruto leaking enough killing intent to made it known that he was no little child.

"How the hell did you got here, where are my guards?" asked Gatou with wide eyes.

"Is okay Gatou-sama" said the last bodyguard "I'll take care of this kid" said the last bodyguard, a shirtless guy with a stupid face and an arrogant grin. His boasting came to an end when a kunai hit his head.

By now Gatou was trembling and surprisingly the girl was merely looking at him with curiosity. Seeing this Naruto examined her a bit closer and found her suppressing her chakra quite well.

"You are a shinobi aren't you?" he asked her

"How did you know and what is it to you?"

"I can feel you trying to suppress your chakra, I can only guess that you're Zabuza's little accomplice aren't you?" The moment he said that, the girl was in high alert and took a defensive stand with senbon in hand.

"Relax I'll let you go but know this, I'll kill Zabuza and his little friend Raiga and if you interfere I'll kill you too" The girl's eyes narrowed

"I won't let you even if that cost my life Wind Sage" he wasn't surprised that she knew that, even if it still pissed him to no end that he was that famous when what he needed the most was discretion.

"Then be prepared, because it will, now leave, I will deal with you when the time comes" the girl taking the opportunity to escape the S-ranked shinobi used shunshin to get out of the room. Turning to Gatou he saw that the little man was trying to open the door of his office.

"Its useless, it wont open, now why don't we talk about business" at the word business Gatou turned to Naruto with a smile, thinking that he was going to buy his way out of this one.

"Of course, please what can I do for you?"

"One of your little guards told me before he died that you wanted to create your own village or as he said your own empire and that all your resources were located here, is that true?"

"Of course, is safely behind a safe to which only I know his code" thinking that will stop him from being robed

"Good that's everything I need to know" with that he went to the door, much to Gatou's confusion. He had his answer when Naruto spoke

"Suiren, I trust you heard everything right?" In the room entered a green haired girl, with red eyes and tan skin.

"Hai Naruto-sama, I'll make sure that he talks"

Gatou's scream could be heard in the entire island, a shame that the only persons alive were Naruto and Suiren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't believe this shit. After killing Gatou and taking over his fortune, which they found that he had jutsu scrolls and even a summoning contract besides the money, they called for people from his village 'Damn that sounded good...his village' so that they could take the ships and the money to the village. Now though he was listening Kakashi instructing the three teams about the tree walking exercise, something his apprentice already knew , hell she already knew the water walking. Interrupting Kakashi he turned to his student

"Ami come we're are leaving"

"Hai Naruto-sensei"

"Wait Naruto, she doesn't have to go, besides the reason we are training together is because we were planning to spar later" said Kakashi making it sound more like an order than a suggestion. Turning to Ami Naruto said

"Ami I want you to start the second exercise of nature manipulation I told you about, I'll be there shortly" after nodding, Naruto turned to Kakashi and the others whose eyes were wide.

"As you can see I have a student to teach so if you will forgive us…." It was clear that it was merely for being polite because he was already walking on Ami's direction

"Wait Naruto, what about the spar, we had already planned who would be fighting who" said Kurenai.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was planning to use Ami, so that Hinata could defeat her, since she was probably the only one to whom she has taken a dislike and it would help her confidence. Naruto was no imbecile, and he could tell by the way Kurenai was sneaking glances at Hinata. He had no intention to let his apprentice to be used as some experiment and she had no idea of what Hinata could really do.

"Then you will have to find some one else, in case you people forgot Ami is **my **apprentice and I will decide who her instructor is ,not you, not Kakashi, not anyone, are we clear?" not even waiting for an answer he turned around and went in the same direction as his student to help her with her affinity. He missed the look that the Uchiha was sending him, clearly indicating that he would talk with him later. The same could be said by Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally it was the day that Kakashi predicted that Zabuza would appear. It was made known when a mist covered the bridge and from it came out Zabuza, Raiga, and eight other figures, some of which looked like jounins. Kakashi was about to give orders when Naruto interrupted him

"I'll be taking Zabuza and Raiga, you can do whatever you want with the others" the leaf shinobis looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you crazy or what Naruto, those are two of the former swordsmen" said Kurenai even if she was a little relieved that she wasn't going to be fighting them

"I agree Naruto, you are strong but the two of them are too strong even for you" said Kakashi

"You should listen to your teachers brat, you have no chance, besides you don't even look like a ninja to me" said Zabuza. Naruto thought that not even the binds on his face could cover his big mouth. Raiga was the one who answered

"Zabuza you big mouthed imbecile, focus here, the so called brat is an S-ranked shinobi" at this everyone present were wide eyed. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a mixture of jealousy, anger and awe.

"Just for that little comment" said Naruto leaking more and more killing intent with each word "You'll be the first one to die"

Taking out a few shuriken he throws them at Zabuza extremely fast and with a bit of wind chakra. Zabuza taking out his zanbatou he blocked half of them, but before the others could hurt him, they were blocked by Raiga. Unfazed by this, Raiga hadn't finished blocking all the shuriken when Naruto used a kawarimi and delivered an incredibly strong punch at Zabuza's face. Everyone who heard the hits sound winced, that was definitely a broken jaw.

With this move, the fight between the two groups started. Naruto had taken his fight with Zabuza and Raiga to the other end of the bridge, while letting the others to fight the rest of missing nins.

After steady himself Zabuza looked up to see Raiga beside him and Naruto taking out a big blue scroll with the words **Uzu Okaeshi (whirlpool revenge)**.

"See this scroll scum?" snarled Naruto. Opening the scroll both swordsmen could see eight slots, seven with the kanji for sword and the last for Kage, understanding finally came to them.

"I see by your looks that you finally know the meaning of this, that's right, I made this scroll as a prize of my revenge against Kiri for what you monsters did with former Whirlpool, so prepare yourselves!"

"HAHAHA so you think that you can actually take us?" said Zabuza arrogantly. Raiga stayed quiet tough, he knew what Naruto was capable of from their last encounter "Besides Kiri wasn't the only involved nation" he continued in a mocking tone.

Naruto was perfectly aware of which nations were involved in Uzu's destruction. He had plans for each of them in case they were arrogant enough to attack again, besides he already had some payback planned for each of them.

"I am perfectly aware of that, but that won't change the fact that you two will die here today, enough talking!" the killing intent from the three fighters were immense.

Placing the scroll on the floor Naruto bit his thumb making the other two tense. A kuchiyose scream later a horned owl the size of a man stood beside him.

"Karen, I need for you to cover me, you know what to do" at her nod Naruto dashed in Zabuza's direction with incredible speed. Seeing this Zabuza formed seals and a shout later mist started surrounding them.

Naruto almost berating himself for rushing waited for them to make a move. A slash to the back was his answer, turning faster that the attacker could see, Zabuza received a strong kick to the face, but it was useless since it turned out to be a water clone. The distraction costed him, since he received another slash, this one worse, because it was charged with Raiton chakra.

This seemed to piss Naruto a lot, because after the cuts healed within seconds, he let out a wind chakra wave that dispersed the mist. He didn't want to be known that he could use high level water ninjutsu. When the mist cleared, surrounding him stood five Zabuzas and Raiga.

Taking this fight more seriously, he slashed at the clones, leaving only one Zabuza. Immediately after he had to duck since Raiga let out a giant lightning wave. Ducking under it, he lashed out with a kick that send Raiga in his summon direction. Unfortunately for him, Karen decided to continue the attack and a concentrated wind ball hit Raiga on his back.

Leaving his summon to deal with Raiga for now he turned to Zabuza in time to see a water dragon going straight to him. Jumping over it he took out his fan and sends a kamaitachi to Zabuza.

This one as predicted covered himself with his sword. Naruto immediately kicked him on his stomach making him spat blood and making him let go of his sword. Continuing with his assault he let out a kick to the face and a knee to the belly. Zabuza although in no good condition tried as good as he could to cover himself, but the moment that he managed to land a hit, the Naruto fighting him exploded, taking with him one of Zabuza's arm and leaving him with severe burns, making his screams to be heard by everyone on the bridge.

Raiga seeing that his partner was in trouble rushed to his side, only to feel a fist impact with his face. After righting himself, he was able to see that now there were two Naruto's.

He knew what this technique was. It was invented by the Uzumaki clan to help with their godly water affinity. Although Konoha prided themselves like the idiots they are in the Nidaime mastery over Suiton element, he knew that there were others with the same level, if not higher, example of this being Kisame or the former Uzumaki clan.

But now seeing this he knew that Zabuza was fucked, and if he didn't escape he would follow. The clone clearly has the same abilities that the original, and even if he killed this one, the original would kill him. Deciding to pull his better attack, he started spinning surrounding himself with lightning.

Immediately after a lightning dragon destroyed the clone and went in Naruto's direction. Taking his clone's memories, Naruto turned making hand seals. A moment later he let out an **Kazekiri** **(wind cutter)** that managed to land in the middle of the dragon sending Raiga again in his summon direction.

Seeing his summon deal with Raiga he turned to Zabuza to find him with his sword in his remaining arm, panting and losing a lot of blood. Getting tired of the fight Naruto throw him a few shuriken with wind chakra, half of them managing to hit Zabuza, eliciting another scream.

Rushing behind the shuriken, he prepared his technique, the **Uzuken (whirlpool fist)** and landed the hit were Zabuza's lung should be. Seeing that he was finished Zabuza fell to the floor gasping for as much air as he could. He managed a few words tough

"Ha...ha…it…seems t-that you win….brat, I underestimated you" said between breaths

"Hn…. Don't kid yourself, you're weak, plain and simple, and now you're going to die"

"I…see… please tell…Haku to be…happy…and that she was…the daughter....that I never had" he said as a last wish

"You know, I was reading my mother's journal and in it said that you didn't care for the dying wish of any of your victims, so I think that I will extend you the same courtesy" with that Zabuza received another wind charged fist on his horror contorted face before he died

Naruto didn't have time to think about it, since he had to jump out of the way of a lighting charged sword. It seemed that Raiga had managed to distract his summon enough to attack him. Seeing his former comrade death he turned to see Naruto smirking face, driving him beyond mad.

"First Rammaru, and now Zabuza, I will kill you" his face was the definition of rage

"Ohh now you're feeling what those people whose familiars you killed for your supposed funerals felt, what you don't like it?, don't worry, you will be joining him soon" Naruto said with a malicious smile.

This seemed to further piss of Raiga because he charged with such utter rage that it looked that he was wielding two thunders instead of swords. Evading his attempts to cut him, Naruto started making hand seals. Finishing he announced his jutsu.

**Fuuton, Atsugai (****something like: Air pressure)**

Raiga who was charging blindly received the full blast, sending him crashing to a tree at the end of the bridge and making him looses a leg and his right arm. Walking up to him, a full of healing cuts Naruto was about to finish the job when Raiga said his last words

"We….we will be waiting for…you when…you die…bastard"

"Maybe, I'll just be sure to destroy you again when I die" with that Raiga died, letting go of his sword. After dismissing his summon, he sealed both swordsmen's weapons on the scroll on their respective seals.

While he walked in direction to the others he let out a dark smirk to grace his face while he said under his breath "Two down, six to go"

END CHAPTER


	6. Revealing comrades and dark revelations

AN: Yeah this is the only new chapter, so enjoy. **I know that I took a lot of time to update and that I promised to get a beta, but both my beta and I have things to do. I have my career, in university, which is a pain in the ass and a work. My beta will be taking care of my future Harry Potter fic. It will be a Harry/Fleur, but it will take time and Harry will be with other girls. So I noly reorganized a few things and added this chapter.**

CHAPTER 6 Revealing comrades and dark revelations

It had been a few days since the fight in the bridge. In the end the only survivor from the enemy group had been that girl, Haku. It had taken Ami with the help of his summon to stop him from killing her. He knew that he needed help to control his homicidal tendencies related to Kiri and Iwa, but he couldn't help it.

As for the very girl, she wasn't especially happy either. At first she needed to be stopped by Kurenai from killing herself. After she got over it, the hate filled glares that she gave Naruto were nothing to sneeze at. Those usually stopped when Naruto had to be talked out of just eliminating her. He wanted to kill her especially for her Kekkei Genkai. He didn't want Konoha to get their hands on her. The village could preach all they want about unity and good feelings between shinobis, but he knew that at the very opportunity they would use her and while he didn't care about her, he wasn't about to hand them such a weapon, just like that.

Now though he was in the forest trying to meditate and giving the final touch to his poison techniques. It had taken him a while, but he had managed to cover his whole body with it. After this he was planning to work on ice manipulation. Contrary to popular belief, those bloodlines, like the mokuton or that girl's hyoton were merely a genetic shortcut, except for the especial chakra used with the mokuton, which was exclusive to the shodaime or someone with his genetic code. Anyone can use element combination after years of work. Those that knew simply choose not to. Such a case is the Sandaime Hokage who preferred to master the elements individually.

He suddenly twitched and throws a kunai to a nearby bush. Out of it came out no other than Uchiha Sasuke. That was another one. The guy instead of being his usual annoying self about getting power had been looking oddly at him these days.

"How?" he simply asked

"Excuse me?" Naruto said coldly

"How you got so much power? Why you, I am an Uchiha, yet you have shown power I've only seen in **him**, so how? I saw how that girl used some kind of advanced doton jutsu, I need that power" Naruto could see that Sasuke was getting worked out

"Training, as simple as that"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I had been training for longer time and I still don't have enough power" it seemed to take a lot of him to admit that

"Then train harder, I heard your sharingan activated, you have a teacher, so go and train"

"He only teach me useless things, I need power fast. Train me" he asked, or more like he demanded.

"No"

"WHAT? Why not? I am an Uchiha, why would you prefer to teach a nobody before me?"

"Let me guess. Your idea for training was for me to use a lot of jutsus and you copying them, I am right?" At this the Uchiha let a satisfied smirk grace his face, before it banished when Naruto spoke again

"I won't train you. I already have an apprentice and she holds to much promise for me to let her go and dedicate my time to teach some fool that only wants power the easy way, now leave me alone" this time he spoke coldly and letting a bit of killing intent to leak out. The Uchiha simply turned around and went in direction to the house, not before leaving a parting comment

"You will regret this Uzumaki, mark my words" Naruto simply ignored him and waited for him to get out of the clearing. After making sure that no one was in sight or spying on him, he spoke aloud for his visitor

"Come out Hinata, I hope you enjoyed the conversation" from behind a tree came out Hinata with a healthy blush and stuttering

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I am s-sorry, I didn't w-w-want to overhear your c-c-conversation" at this Naruto looked at her ashamed face.

"Drop the act, we're alone here" he barked. Immediately Hinata's facial expression changed from a timid little girl to one full of confidence and amusement

"Okay, no need to be like that Naruto-kun" she said in what she hoped was a sexy voice. That stopped when Naruto directed a sharp glance at her "Sorry" this time a little timidly, resembling her former self or in this case her act

Many didn't know it, but Naruto had recruited her in their early days in the academy. It had been easy. Hinata's life since her mother death had not been a pleasant one. When she met Naruto, she found solace in the fact that someone cared what happened to her. Although a psycho, she found that to be his way of protecting himself and those he cared about, show no weakness; probably the reason that Shizune liked him. Of course, had she voiced her thoughts, Naruto would have killed her.

For a year, the time that Naruto went to the academy and when he still have the Kyubi, he often passed his time helping her and encouraging her to go with him. By the time he left the academy, many things changed. She discovered that her mother had not died of natural causes; it had been her very clan, who decided that she had been useful enough. Usually the clan head married another Hyuga to keep the bloodline pure, but in her mother case, she was not. Her mother had been a powerful shinobi from the Senju clan who specialized in genjutsu. She found that the clan's council with her father approval killed her mother because according to them, she had outlived her usefulness.

Since then, she pledged herself completely to Naruto and his plans, and had stayed playing the little timid and weak Hinata to spy and recruit for him. She was just waiting to be strong enough to rip apart Hiashi. The man not only had the audacity to kill her mother while she was weak, but he also put that delusional bitch of Kurenai to play the role of her as a way of apologize. She would be sure to make his death painfully slow.

Now thought she had to update Naruto about her progress.

Sighing Naruto just said "Please just give me your report before one of those idiots come and try to find about our conversation" Nodding and after Naruto put some kind of wind barrier she started

"Okay, as of now, only half of the branch family is sure to follow you, especially if you take off those seals and the jutsu you spoke about is true; as for the council, I saw by reading their lips, that Hiashi was very agitated after a meeting with the village council. It seems that they are suspicious about you and your behaviour and if I am not wrong it seems that they are making plans in case you betray the village"

"I see and those plans would be…."

"In case you go resist, the clan heads are to engage you in combat and subdue you, of course the fact that you took out two former swordsmen's is going to make them more restless. Naruto, I know that you're strong, but please be careful, besides don't you think we should move sooner?" this time she asked a little worried. Naruto though simply smiled

"That would only alert them and destroy years of careful planning, no we move according the schedule, they will concentrate on me, making that, their fatal mistake. Now tell me, did you manage to get what I asked of you?" putting her preoccupation to rest, after all she trusted Naruto, she took out a dark blue notebook with a seal on it

"Here, it took me a while to get it out of the house, but Hiashi was so sure that his seals can not fail that he forgot about certain seal master" Naruto smirked "May I ask why do you needed that so much?" at this Naruto looked seriously at her and answered anyway

"This is the famous Hokage book" at her questioning glance he continued "This is where the previous Hokages put down the most sensible information, be it a beyond dangerous jutsu to a mission so secret that only them and a select few know about, it's simply a book full of the dirty secrets from the village" Hinata's face was full of awe, but she snapped out of it and asked

"I understand the value of it, but why was Hiashi on possession of this and why did you need it so fast?"

"Hiashi was to guard this because of me. Think for a moment, I was able to bypass all the security in the tower and get the most guarded documents, those beings Namikaze Minato scrolls and the village blueprints; of course they still have no proof since I only copied the blueprints, we must be prepared for ROOT and that cripple little shit of Danzou" he paused for a moment before continuing "Seeing this Sarutobi knew that I can not only gain access to the tower, but to destroy this little seal, so who better than the famous all seeing clan to protect it, after all they don't have the necessary knowledge to destroy this seal and read it; it just happen that in this case he couldn't predict that I have people in that clan too. Now as for the information I need, that's to see if my suspicions are true" seeing that this was as much as she would get, she decided to ask him about her last issue

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" at this Naruto looked seriously at her

"Neji" she nodded "I have tried to find his goals and while he could accept, he is too much surrounded by darkness. He can only see his hate for the main branch and fate, so no, I am sorry Hinata, but he is to dangerous and to much of a wild card to include him in the plan and I have no intention of letting someone like him in a position that he could use to his advantage, I'll kill him myself before that happens"

"I see" she said sadly "Anyway, if you find someway to help him, please do it, for me" she added. Naruto seeing this nodded making her smile. After all she had been useful to him and he would be gaining another clan.

"It's better that you go back, Ami must be tired of holding back Kurenai" at this Hinata grimaced "I'll go in a while, and by the way, how are your nature manipulations exercises?" At this Hinata squeaked and started running in direction to the house.

Naruto simply chuckled. She was good with chakra manipulation, but when it comes to nature manipulation she sucked and the fact that she was water natured, she felt ashamed that she couldn't make Naruto, her teacher proud, even if Naruto told her that he was proud of her already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those fools, Naruto thought while they were jumping in direction to Konoha. It turned out that they ended naming the bridge after him. In the end he paid Tazuna to build a few bridges in Spring (Snow) country while the others were not looking, he guessed that the fact that he gave him a job made him reconsider about him. Of course he made him keep it in secret, but it was still funny see the others face.

It was coming closer and closer the time for him and his followers to leave the village. The fact that Sandaime and his people were concentrating in him was all the better, after all, even if he didn't tell Hinata, this was an important part of his plan. He also needed to take care of his 'allies' in his little escape. He already helped Orochimaru and his little curse seal, even if the idiot should have known to not trust him. As for Suna, the moment he knew about it he reached out for the most powerful shinobi there.

It turned out to be a fellow jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. It took him a good sized water technique and a fuinjutsu to subdue him, but in the end, the kid would go with his plan, especially after a little talk with Suiren about friendship and a lot of shit about protecting he was not especially interested at the moment. All in all, if everything went according to the plan he was going to enjoy this. The only thing he was not amused by was the Hokage book. He found about his family and he was in no way amused. Until now he had only felt indifference and a bit of hate for Konoha. Now though, after reading that notebook, he was going to make sure to crush it, especially the hokage and his stupid sannins. They were going to learn that nobody messed with the Uzumaki clan and nobody messed with the Wind sage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken them a week of travel filled with fan girls (Sakura and Ino) screams, loudmouth idiots (Kiba) and hate filled glares (Sasuke, Haku and Naruto), but in the end, everyone was happy to arrive at the gates, even if their motives differed.

Two days later Naruto, now a full jounin was with the Hokage and the jounins sensei, seeing who was going to present his team.

"I Maito Gai, present my teams for the chuunin exam"

"I Yuhi Kurenai present my team for the chuunin exam"

"I Sarutobi Asuma present my team for the chuunin exam"

"I Uzumaki Naruto deny my student application to enter the chuunin exam" at this the others, including Iruka who was protesting about rookies entering the exam looked at him. It was a known fact that Ami was very advanced, so it was weird that he didn't present her. The Hokage looked at him with narrowed eyes, but it was Kakashi who spoke

"Naruto, how I am supposed to present my team without a third member?"

"Then you should have taken a third student, instead of counting on the fact that **my** apprentice was going to participate" at this the Hokage interrupted

"But Naruto, why don't you let her? After all I heard that she is already doing nature manipulation, that should make her more than qualified for it" at the mention of the nature manipulation every jounins eyes went wide, except those that already knew. Naruto though had to restrain himself from just attacking the old fool.

"Because I planned to present her for the jounin exams in a year or two, I think she will be more than ready" of course they didn't need to know that she would be a jounin of another village

The others in the room were surprised and a little angry about a rookie gennin make jounnin in so little time, but they stayed quiet. They knew of Naruto reputation. The Hokage decided to keep it low; after all he didn't want to alert Naruto about his suspicions.

"Very well, seeing this little change, Kakashi I'll send you a new team mate, I trust that with your team work training you can make him an acceptable shinobi" at this Kakashi nodded obviously proud, while Naruto refrained from snorting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was ready. The third part of the exams had just started and he was on his way to meet Kabuto, he was going to get his payment for helping Orochimaru create an stronger version of the curse seal and with the Edo Tensei, so he could revive the Yondaime from the Shinigami stomach. Of course in the same way that he placed some little things on his works he expected Orochimaru to betray him, so it was no surprise when Kabuto was with just Tayuya.

"Ahh Naruto-kun, it's good to see you" he said with his usual sickly smirk

"Where is Karin?" he could see that Tayuya was surprised. She should be, after all it was her sister.

"Ahh you see Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-sama found about a few modifications to his seals for the Edo Tensei, so he thought that you have outlived your usefulness, you're just to dangerous" with that Kabuto sadly charged at him leaving a bewildered Tayuya behind and a pleased Naruto.

Kabuto was fast, but he was no faster than Zabuza or Raiga, so it was no surprise when a fist impacted with Kabuto's face and made him crash in the opposite wall. A moment later Naruto spat blood. Looking down he realized that Kabuto had hurt him with chakra. He looked up to see Kabuto smirking

"Not bad Naruto, but it won't be enough to beat me, and with this technique, there's nothing you can…BLUAAAAFF" Kabuto found himself spitting blood too. He looked at Naruto with a scared look, which was by now looking at him completely recuperated.

Kabuto cursed himself. He should have known, after all Naruto's bloodline was more potent than his. What he didn't know was why his wound wasn't healing and why every time he tried to use chakra, it hurts so much. Seeing his questioning glance Naruto decide to answer.

"What you're feeling, is the result of chakra poisoning, the moment that you touched me with your scalpel, you were infested, good bye Kabuto, I'll see you in hell, since there's were will probably meet again" with that Naruto activated the first jutsu he learned the **chakra no mesu (chakra scalpel)** and ended Kabuto's life. He found extremely ironic that the medic nin would die by his own technique. He should have known to not underestimate an S-ranked shinobi. He guessed that Kabuto saw him as the little kid he told about his mother and who he teaches his technique. Turning to Tayuya he just gave her orders

"Tayuya, find Karin and go with the others" In a normal situation Tayuya would have cursed, but Naruto was the one who saved her and her sister from being raped with the supervision of Kabuto. That and the fact that she was sure that he would kill her if she didn't follow his orders now

She knew that she was from Whirlpool since long ago. She was a four years old with a baby Karin on her arms when Orochimaru found both of them. At the beginning she was happy for finding a new home. That dream went crashing the moment she started working in the village. It was only her natural family abilities that saved her and her sister. Her happiness came much later in the form of a little blond kid who said he was going to rebuild her former village.

She didn't take him seriously, neither Orochimaru nor anyone in Oto. It was after he beat the sound five within an inch of their lives that they took him seriously, while Orochimaru merely found him amusing. That day, he accepted to work for Orochimaru in exchange of her and Karin. Of course she was pissed unlike her sister who was a natural fan girl, but as time passed she started respecting more and more the blond. It was when he took away her cursed seal when she finally pledged herself and her sister to him. So when he ordered to look for her sister, she did it without complain, he was now her Uzukage and she was the head of her clan, the ancient Oboe clan, whose members Oboe (sense) Tayuya and Oboe Karin gave their loyalty.

After Tayuya left he turned to Kabuto. He should have known that it would come to this. The fool had been sentimental enough to come himself instead of sending one of those zombies. Even if they were enemies, Kabuto had been the only one to treat him with something akin to love. He never lied to him, since the beginning he made clear who he was and Naruto accepted him. Yes, while enemies, he would give Kabuto a good funeral, is the least he can do for someone who helped him so much. He would make Orochimaru pay for this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo and his ROOT shinobi were running after Uzumaki and what was left of the Kurama clan. An hour ago Uzumaki Naruto had come into the council chambers and had killed council member Homura and council member Koharu and had managed to cut his only left arm before his personal guards managed to destroy him, just to find out that the brat was a kage bunshin.

Now though, he was going to make sure that brat died. His former sensei, Uchiha Madara wanted information about the Kyubi; he never specified that the brat had to live. He was even more pissed, because this was all Sarutobi fault. Others may not know, but he knew that Sarutobi Hiruzen was as ruthless as he was. He was sure that the old fool wanted the kid as a weapon as him. In the end, the stupid fool failed. The blasted brat was able to do what no other jinchuriki before him was able to do, free himself of his burden. That only represented another failure to Danzo.

He cheered a little after seeing the kid's abilities and his willingness to kill. The hope of one day recruiting the child was still there. That went crashing when he started to monitor his movements. The child was acting very suspicious and it was impossible to track him. Every time they though that they got him; it turned out to be a clone.

But this time he was going to kill that brat; he was going personally to see how that child died. He was there just because he wanted to see how the life leaves his eyes. The same would be said for that traitorous Kurama clan. He planned to recruit them, but in the end he decided against it. Yes, he was going to kill Uzumaki Naruto with help from his best soldiers and end the Namikaze line for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his followers were running from Danzo and his little squad. They were almost there. Only a little more and he would have them were he wanted. They had been running through the sewers, residence of Danzo little ANBU unit. The plan was easy enough, kill those council members and hurt Danzo as much as possible, then start running through Danzo's headquarter and finally leading him to a very special place. It was a dead end cave that he prepared. Speaking of which

"Halt" He signalled to the Kurama clan and a few minutes later, appeared Danzo and his little mindless soldiers.

"So you give up, good now you can tell me what exactly you did with Kyubi and what were your plans" Danzo barked. It seemed to Naruto that the old cripple didn't realize that he was not in command

"Idiotic little shit; do you think me so stupid to just run with the clan as a plan? You should be more worried about yourself, or haven't you noticed yet?" Danzou frowned, but a moment later he realized his predicament, he couldn't move, except for his head. Immediately he looked to see his anbu trying to move, but they were not having such luck.

"It's useless, look at the floor" at this Danzou and his mens looked at the floor to find it full of seals that converged in them. Looking up he answered

"Then you're an idiot, you're trapped too and when others find about this.."

"They won't, you see, they will only find you and your little group of traitors" a voice sounded from the cave's exit. Danzou saw another Naruto there.

"You see, those you were following were not the real one, they are nothing but mizu bunshin of me, using henge to look like the Kurama clan" as soon as he told that, every member of the clan, along with the other Naruto turned to water.

"As you can see, only you and your little soldiers are trapped. As a farewell gift, let me introduce you to a few friends of Anko-chan" the moment he said that, in the cave entered creatures that looked like tigers, the problem was that they were the ten times the size of a normal one. "Oh yes, I forgot, after they finish eating all of you alive, this cave is programmed to explode in seven hours, destroying the Kage tower with it, that should be enough for Konoha to remember all of you as the worst scum to be born, enjoy !!"

With that Naruto turned around while leaving Danzou's face contorted in horror. He was less than a few feet's when he started hearing the agony filled screams from Danzou. He though that it was a fitting end for the bastard cripple. First outclassing him in strategy, then destroying his reputation when his body is found and last giving him one of the worst death that exist. Those tigers saliva had the property to keep the victim alive, until the animal stopped eating it, if the tiger was killed, then the victim died too, but he was happy to give such a death to the former ANBU commander.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The real Naruto that was in the kage booth let a smirk grace his face. All was going according to his plans. He could see Orochimaru narrowing his eyes at him. Tsunade was not happy either but he was Sarutobi guard. It seemed that the old man didn't want to let him out of his sight. If he only knew

Now though he was seeing the Uchiha fight. His last bunshins were to disperse the moment the invasion started. He was surprised with the Uchiha. It seemed that his speed has improved. A moment later he realized that like always the Uchiha used his sharingan, even if he had been warned, after trying to copy Ami's techniques, the little shit has copied it from Lee. This time with Hatake's help. Was that…? Yes! It was, the famous chidori, he was now happier than ever to leave a bio-seal in Hatake's sharingan eye. It was very simple, the information recorded by the copy-nin would be sent directly to a special scroll in his possession.

Signalling to his clones, a moment later the stadium started filling with feathers. Faster than many could follow the 'Kazekage' charged at Sandaime and jumped with him to the roof, Tsunade who was moving already to intercept him, received a thunderous kick to the face that throwed her in the direction of Orochimaru and Sarutobi. Immediately, the Sound four, now with a slightly recovered Kimimaro, jumped in the fight, taking care of the other guards the went to the roof, were they created the fuuinjutsu that would trap the old man, Tsunade and the snake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jumping in the roof he found a scene that disturbed him and at the same time amused him. In one side was the old man in a black battle suit, which told him, that he was right about the former kage suspecting something and Tsunade without the kage robes. In the other stood Orochimaru with three coffins with the kanji for one, two and four respectively and two other with the leaf symbol on them. He turned in time to dodge a fist. He knew who it belonged to, no other than Jirayja and he didn't look happy

"I never thought that a son of Minato and my godson at that would do this" his voice was hard he noted, but he was beyond caring

"Hn, then it is a good thing that I don't consider myself the son of a coward" Jirayja was seething now "Besides you have some balls judging me, fucking hypocrites, did you thought that I wouldn't find about it "

At this, a poof of smoke later, beside Naruto was a giant white scroll with a multicoloured kanji which said **Bijuu**. Jirayja paled

"The scroll..." he said softly and when he looked at his godson eyes, he knew that there would be no mercy. The others have stopped to see what was happening. Sarutobi was looking like he was going to get a heart attack, Tsunade was speechless and Orochimaru looked interested, even if he was feeling weird after making the edo tensei.

The ANBU who were stationed beside the barrier jumped at Jirayja's side

"Yessss the scroll, you and this entire village will pay for killing my mother, dear godfather" he spat. All hell broke loose.

END CHAPTER

AN: Didn't expect that about Hinata don't ya!! Next chapter new revelations and a few good fights: Wind sage vs. Toad sage


	7. Most powerful summons! Differenth paths

**AN: Good lord!! Okay people today I have a lot of things to say, and I know some of them will look as excuses but that's how it is. First the original chapter was deleted because of a virus so this one is different to what I had in mind. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, because this is the first part of two. The next will be the last of this and the TIME SKIP NEXT YEAH FINALLY WHOOOOO. I am sorry it took this much time, but updates will take a while because of university and other projects, and what is worse I can't use a beta right now beca****use it would take a lot more time to update. By the way to answer some questions: There will not be a bijou summoning in the first part so sorry, but it will in the second. Next this story will be a Naru/Shizune exclusive. There will be no harem or the likes. My other story the same, Naruto will get laid with a few (a lot) girls but I think in the end will be just one….maybe two. Finally something I can't do enough… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. IT'S NICE WHEN SOMEONE LIKES YOUR JOB. Now please enjoy**

**Preview of time skip: Naruto's new branch of wind jutsus are…void techniques. I'll leave the rest to your imaginations**

**CHAPTER 7 ****Most powerful summons!! Different paths**

The killing intent and the chakra pressure were amazing. The ANBU were rooted to their place, they could accept those feelings from the famous sannins and their former kage, but to feel it from a thirteen years old kid was just mind blowing and the fact that the kid's chakra was on par if not higher than those other legendary shinobis was just plain terrifying.

Naruto ignoring Yondaime's puppet presence saw with satisfaction how the two last coffins with the leaf symbol crumbled much to Orochimaru's horror. That made Orochimaru snaps out of his awe and slight fear of Naruto

"WHAT? What's the meaning of this?" he hissed looking murderous "What the hell happened to those two?" he was interrupted by another wave of killer intent, this time though everyone could see even the resurrected kages twitch

"Did you really though that I would let a weakling and a pathetic excuse for a human being like you use my mother and sister as your killer toys" Naruto spat "I gave them the proper burial and place of rest in my compound in my real home"

"You'll find that as retribution I made a few changes in your technique. Instead of looking at the white seals plain visible in those tags that I modified you should have looked for the very tag" this time he gave a nasty smirk that told everyone that the result were not going to be pretty

"What the hell did you do, you cursed brat!!" Orochimaru face had turned even paler

"Ohh I merely took advantage of the fact that those tags are black, so the ink wouldn't be noted, I made the technique so your summons will take you back with them when the jutsu ends, you're now linked to them by your very soul; enjoy it you piece of sick shit! I have no doubt that you and that filthy piece of shit of my father will have a good time hahahahaha" everyone could only see him laughing like a maniac. Naruto didn't care; so many years of planning were giving their fruits. He let Orochimaru to deal with the kages; while the resurrected people were not as strong as they were in life they should be a challenge, but with Sandaime and Tsunade teaming, it shouldn't take them the long, but they will still be jailed in the fuinjutsu, speaking of which…

"Oh by the way Tsunade" said person looked at Naruto with hate "Shizune found out her heritage, she is not very happy with you" her expression turned to shock then to hurt

Feeling satisfied for now he turned in time to dodge a fist from Jirayja, he answered with a fist to the face that was blocked by Jirayja. Naruto needed to hit him in the skin for his technique to work so when Jirayja attacked again, he let him hit him in the stomach, which made him wheeze because of the pain. Damn that fucking hurt!! He was really stupid to think he could take one of those punch like it was nothing but…

He could see Jirayja's face twisted in hatred, just perfect. A fist to the face sends the Toad sannin crashing. Seeing that he wasn't getting up, Naruto stood in alert. He felt a slight shift in the wind and turned to find Jirayja coming out of his own shadow much to his astonishment. That awe turned to amusement, this was perfect. His fist connected with Jirayja's nude chest, but he took a fire blast that made him crash in a tower close by.

Naruto got up in pain. That technique took him by surprise but it wouldn't be enough. He was really thankful for his bloodline that was regenerating him. Getting up completely healed he turned to see with a smirk how Jirayja spitted blood and had difficult time breathing

"Naruto, please stop this, you know this is wrong, your parents wouldn't like this"

Naruto turned to the Sandaime; it seemed that they were almost finished.

"Save it old man, the time for words is finished, besides who are you to tell me anything!!" Naruto hissed remembering him of the scroll

"How did you find that scroll?" this time his voice was cold. The voice of the so called God of shinobi, it seemed that he too was done with the theatrics

"It doesn't matter, what it does is that you had the opportunity to free me from Kyubi with the summoning contract for the bijous made by Shodaime and you didn't, I don't know what you're playing at Sarutobi, but you'll pay for this sooner or later" Naruto's speech was cut short by a fist courtesy of Jirayja. This time it hurt even more than before he noted while he crashed with the same tower, this time destroying it completely.

When he turned to his opponent confused about why his chakra poison failed he found another amazing sight. Jirayja's face resembled now that of a toad along with his hands and legs. On each of his shoulder was a little old toad. If he wasn't wrong this was the secret art of the toads. It was a known fact that each summoning contract had specialities and that sometimes they teach it to their summoners. He was going to kill those stupid birds of his. He wasn't confident that he could take on him right now. But seeing him spat blood remembered Naruto of his poison

Jirayja was not happy, in fact he was downright pissed and most of all he was fucking scared. He knew that Naruto was strong, but this was just too much! What will be next a few moths old baby taking on Kyubi, oh right that actually happened? Anyway he had been fighting lightly just to test him and when he was getting serious a hit had been enough for Naruto to poison him somehow. When he tried to find the wound he discovered that it was chakra poisoning and every time he tried molding chakra was painful. He had hoped for him to be down with his fire technique, but a moment later he saw the boy's bloodline in action, the fucking kid was completely healed, nothing, not even a little mark, it was infuriating for a shinobi like him. And last how the hell was he fighting so well. It was as if he had even more experience than him or Sarutobi, but that was impossible right?

He took advantage of the distraction provided by Sarutobi, to use his sage mode and hopefully get rid of the poison and defeat Naruto, but the poison still caused pain although lessened, meaning it was still there. He saw the clan heads going in his direction and smiled. Turning to Naruto he smirked viciously

"It's over Naruto, its better for you to surrender now, you wont be able to defeat me, even less both me and the clan heads" he was alerted when Naruto merely smirked back

Naruto was amused and kind of happy, he couldn't wait to see their faces when he did his technique. Creating three mud clones so they can a least take a good hit from Jirayja he started his seal sequence. He was strong, but he was not crazy to take on all these people, he needed help. He heard Sandaime screaming for Jirayja to stop him or at least his next technique. At the other side he saw the famous Ino-Shika-Chou trio along with Tsume with the lack of one Hyuga Hiashi. He smirked at that, it seemed that Hinata took care of it.

All in all they weren't able to stop him, not that they could in the first place. He had thought of summoning some free bijuu but in the end he went for someone better, it would serve right for these weaklings and someone summoned by this technique always ended in the stomach of the Shinigami

"**K****UCHIYOSE EDO TENSEI, COME FORTH, SALAMANDER HANZOU!" **every shinobi close by paled at that. The fucking kid was summoning the freaking former Ame kage. Everyone knew that man was a freaking monster

Inside the sealed area, even Orochimaru had stopped and now looking at the rising coffin with awe and just pure lust wanting the powerful shinobi at his service. Moments later though it clicked in his mind that if Naruto had the body of Hanzou…Shit!

It seemed that his distraction moment was enough for his former sensei to get close to him with an immense raikiri. (Yes Sarutobi knows every technique except Hiraishin)

Sarutobi Hiruzen had lived better days. It seemed that this invasion brought everything wrong with his village on top of them. If Orochimaru had not being enough, his suspicions of Naruto had not only proven correct , he also seemed to know each movement they made and what was worse he knew the truth of his family. He should have known that everything would go wrong the moment Minato died. The plan had been simple.

The moment they heard of the Kyubi approaching Konoha they all saw the opportunity to create their own weapon. They knew that every hidden village had at least a bijuu. Kumo had two, the same with Iwa and Kiri, Suna had always possessed Ichibi, hell even Taki had one, so it was only logical that Konoha that was the strongest of the hidden villages had the strongest of them, the very Kyubi no Kitsune, and the fact that it was coming to them was a sign of the gods themselves. They needed a jinchuriki, despite winning the last war and having Minato, they still had daring enemies that thought of jinchurikis as the best shinobis and weapons, so they decided to take the chance.

Minato proposed to use his soon to born child to seal it. After all if they feared the father, then a son of that man and a jinchuriki at that would terrify them. The first mistake came that day when Kushina found what they were trying to do. Sarutobi was ashamed to say it, but at Yondaime's request he found no choice but to kill her, it ashamed him even more that Naruto's twin sister was killed by a stray kunai in the fight. Such a cute child with her red-orange hair and big cute green eyes, it was really a shame.

Then came the sealing; the idea was to seal Kyubi's power in Naruto and give the fox's soul as payment instead of Minato to the shinigami. The problem was that the fox wasn't about to go down without a fight and Minato resulted dead. While sad that the young kage died, Jirayja and he continued their plans. To try and create a good weapon, so while they let Naruto have a hard life, he continued to teach him love and forgiveness for the village and Jirayja was to train him when the time came. But all went down to shit. Naruto was strong and a genius, had no love for the village, instead he hated the place, and what was worse he got rid of Kyubi somehow and found about his family. He had thought that all that would make him appreciated and finally make him stop his hate for the village; basically another Yondaime was better than a useless jinchuriki. Well this sure as hell didn't happen.

Now though it saddened him seeing the souls of his senseis and now Minato being send to the shinigami. He could only hear sad how Minato told him a few murmured words and instead of him in his place appeared the dead body of….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" everyone heard the agony filled scream of the former Sandaime hokage and turned to find him looking with tears at the body of his own son Sarutobi Asuma, his last living son. Everyone looked at the body in horror, Naruto though only smirked and said

"What's the problem old man? Not so good for the village when is your own blood and family that is taken? I told you that I would have my revenge. Oh and just so you know, what that motherfucker of Minato told you is that besides the suffering of the Shinigami stomach, there is also the Kyubi waiting for you. Exactly, I see for your face that you understand now where and why I send him there. I knew that you would use this technique as a last option, that way I could guarantee the suffering for both you and that filthy excuse of a human being of Namikaze Minato" he ended laughing like a lunatic as everyone looking between him and the late Sandaime beside the body of Sarutobi Asuma and the soulless one of Orochimaru

Everyone was furious, the first to attack were the clan heads. Naruto only smirked at them, which only put Jirayja in alert and while he evaded the powerful attacks of Hanzou he screamed

"No, don't go close to him you idiots!!" it was too late. A giant puff of smoke surrounding Naruto alerted of the arrival of a summon. When the smoke cleared an intense and powerful killing intent covered the entire place. Their battle and the arrival of the summon had made them take the battle in the destroyed chuunin exam and a good part of the village. Naruto could see Kakashi trying to help Jirayja fight against Hanzou, he smirked because not only the fool was copying techniques that would be useful to him when he used the salamander contract, but by tomorrow he will find his sharingan useless because of a poison he left in it and due to the nature of the eye, he will forget the techniques or at least a lot of them, since not all of them were mastered.

Turning to his fight he saw that the smoke was clearing. Every fight close stopped again when they saw the summon. It was a Cerberus, but the weird thing was his eyes. Jirayja stopped for a moment paralyzed and could only whisper

"Rinnegan…how?" his distraction cost him, because marionette Hanzou managed to cut his arm with a fire sword. His scream made Gai go to his aid and it seemed that with him they kind of managed to hold their own, a shame that this puppet wasn't as strong as the original

'_Idiotic fools'_ Naruto thought as he eyed the famous clan heads fighting the Cerberus, it was amusing. So much fame, yet Naruto thought that they were low jounin at most. It was pathetic. He will have to make sure that his generals and other representative heads are strong enough to wipe the floor with these people, even if some were civilians.

A moment later he jumped out of the way of thousands of ice needles. Again he smirked; it seemed that luck was with him. There in front of him was that ice girl and behind her stood one pissed of Kurenai

"Ohh my, look at that, two scorned woman's, it seems that I am in trouble" he drawled with a mocking tone that only made them even more pissed

"You will pay for what you did to both of us!" the ice girl Haku was it? Answered

"I can't believe that you would do such a thing Naruto, but I'll never forgive you for this" spat Kurenai with tears in her face. Naruto merely eyed her bored

"How would I ever live with myself?" sarcasm was really an art and sometimes just too easy

That was enough for them to attack. While a B-ranked, A at most by themselves, together they thought that they could take on a S-ranked one, even better if they had no much experience like Naruto, or at least they thought that.

Immediately Naruto was surrounded by hundred of ice mirrors. He noted amused that she had become stronger and the number of mirrors had increased a lot. He also noted that his surrounding had changed to match a frozen land even if he could see through it easily; after all he was immune to genjutsu. He sighed, he really expected better, it seemed that he would have to finish this quickly, his chakra was getting low. Looking at the fast approaching Haku, he let her hit him

Haku using her increased speed in her bloodline attacked Naruto. It seemed that he had no intention of moving, good for her. She was surprised, or more like just plain confused and scared when she actually went through him, she was about to attack again, when she found a wind chakra scalpel going in her direction. Time seemed to slow as it approached. She saw the ice blue eyes of her killer and she kind of found it ironic, death by ice. Suddenly she felt someone tackling her to the ground and heard the scream of a woman. She turned to find that Kurenai had received a big wound on her shoulder for saving her.

Annoying, he was about to kill that stupid girl when the idiotic bitch got in the way. Kicking both of them he started making hand seals, it seemed that those clan heads managed to send back the summon. Letting the Edo Tensei jutsu fell he placed his hands on the ground

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu" **another giant puff of smoke had every clan head tense again

"**FEMALE POWERRRRR****!!!!"** Naruto and everyone else present sweat dropped while Haku and Kurenai almost cheered for the gigantic owl

"Hikijo, enough!" his voice had a sharp edge "We have to go for Shizu and Suiren"

"**FINE, BUT WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU'LL BE HAVING THAT LADY SIGNING MY CONTRACT OR AT LEAST PROPOSING BRAT"** While they ascended Naruto turned one last time to the Konoha shinobis

"Make no mistakes, I will destroy this village, you can consider this as a temporal rest, I will come back and then, the Leaf will be crushed under my power, you'll wish you were destroyed by Kyubi, none of you will survive. I'll create a hell of this place"

With that Naruto flew away in direction to Shizune and Suiren, he concluded that their mission was probably finished. His ambition of destroying Konoha will have to wait; the village could be still useful to him and his plans.

WITH SHIZUNE AND SUIREN

"Why Shizune-san? Surely you see that this is just madness" a full of cuts and wounds Yamato or Tenzou backed away from Shizune. He knew that there will always be a chance of this happening

"Madness? I see this as justice for what you, along with Tsunade and Sarutobi did to me, good bye Tenzou, may you burn in hell" What followed were a good fifteen minutes of screaming. In the end there was only Shizune beside what was left of Yamato

"Shizune-sama, it seems that Naruto-sama is coming for us" Suiren informed

A moment later a huge owl with Naruto on his head appeared before both of them

"I trust that you girls took care of that fool?" asked Naruto

"Yes Naruto-sama, Shizune-sama took care of him, herself" turning to Shizune, he found her with her back turned to him. His eyes softened. Taking her on his arms he started speaking

"Shizu-chan, it doesn't matter to me what you look like now, I love you, what they did to you and your heritage doesn't matter to me as long as I have **you**, besides remember that my chakra will make it so our descendant have your bloodline activated since birth" he chuckled when she saw her blush at the thought of having descendants. Having a family is something both were looking forward

"I think it will be better if I get accustomed to your own beautiful shade don't you think?" turning his girlfriend around he gazed in twin big blue eyes with concentric circles in them, the Rinnegan. Unlike the original her eyes were modified to make them more powerful. Naruto simply smiled and kissed her with as much love as he could

"**THAT'S IT, THAT JUST COUNTED AS A PROPOSAL TO ME, NOW HAND HER THE OWL CONTRACT YOU ANNOYING BRAT, IT'S TIME THE POWER OF FEMALES IS NOTED AGAIN YOSH****HH"**

The rest of the trip everyone could hear Naruto muttering about things that sounded suspiciously like 'kill that useless owl' or 'female power my asses'. He really needed to find a way for salamanders to fly. These fucking owls are just tiring and they did nothing but help his addiction and need for killing rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A DAY LATER

In Konoha everyone was mourning except Tsunade and her advisors that were assessing the damage

"Very well, now that we're all here let's start! According to this the damage to the village will cost us all the money from the village account and a bit from the Fire Daimyo. We lost not only the Kurama clan, but the Uchiha too; it seems that the curse seal on Sasuke was directly connected to Orochimaru's soul. The shock provoked by Orochimaru's death made him fall in a coma, last night a spy we didn't recognize kidnapped him. According to ANBU the spy had white hair and two red dots on his forehead. Also it seems that Kakashi's sharingan is now useless and according to Kakashi here present, he can not recall many techniques, merely the ones he mastered by himself" at this everyone looked at Kakashi that looked depressed

"We also lost one Sarutobi Asuma and our late Sandaime along with half the population of shinobis, and what is more important the branch side of the Hyuga except for Hyuga Neji along with Hyuga Hinata and her sister. It seems that they killed Hyuga Hiashi. Some people managed to see that helping her were Mitarashi Anko, Mitarashi Ami, Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayame, Gai's former student Tenten, a green haired girl that we found in the bingo book called Suiren and last" she ended with a hollow voice "my former student Fuuma Shizune"

At this Jirayja who was looking at where his arm used to be looked up with wide eyes at her

"Does that mean she was the one….?" Tsunade nodded. Kakashi and the two advisors looked at her silently asking for an explanation

"Allow me to explain. Years ago with war with Ame, my former fiancée adopted a little baby which he named Shizune. It turned out after I made a few blood analyses that she was from the Fuuma clan the inheritors according to Jirayja who trained one, of the rinnegan the third great doujutsu" Tsunade saw the others paling "When the Kyubi attacked, her eyes surprisingly activated. In that moment Sarutobi and I decided to experiment to try and make the bloodline stronger with Yamato's chakra of the Shodai, that way we could train a powerful shinobi and a new bloodline, and we can also use her to control the Kyubi's chakra just in case Naruto went rogue. The experiment was a success, but as you understand we had to erase her memories of the operation, so we placed a seal on her head" here she stopped to take a little breath and continued

"We can say that the seal reacted badly with her bloodline and ended 'deactivating' so to speak the new rinnegan" Jirayja couldn't contain himself

"What the hell were you thinking, now thanks to that we not only have an overly strong psycho after us, but we have someone with an even godlier rinnegan than the original and unlimited potential!!" Tsunade merely sighed tiredly. In any other moment she would have hit him, but she was too tired. She now had a village to reconstruct and a new apprentice to teach. After a moment something clicked in her mind

"Jirayja how the hell was Naruto able to keep up with you, or Kakashi that time ago?" at this Kakashi looked attentive since he had been meaning to understand that too, the same for the other two advisors. Jirayja looked thoughtful for a moment, but he answered anyway

"Sensei and I had been asking that for some time. Think about it, he fought Aoi, who while not very strong was still a jounin, he fought Kakashi who is elite and he fought and killed two of the former seven swordsmen, and finally he was able to keep up with me and was almost successful in killing me with that poison, which Ma had to sacrifice herself taking the poison in her body so I could survive. To be able to do that you need a lot of experience, so sensei had the theory that Naruto…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you actually took Kyubi's battle memories?" asked a wide eyed and full of awe Shizune. Naruto who had her in his arms merely kissed the top of her head and answered

"Of course, when I started training I reached the conclusion that there was only something that I would always lack compared to other shinobis: experience. You can overpower a more experienced shinobi with power or skill, but I wanted to go for the sure, I couldn't let my lack of experience to get in the way of my plans and power so I took the fox. The idiotic beast was so happy with freedom that he forgot that while a demon is bound by his promise, a human is not, so I simply took what I needed from him and then got rid of him" he ended shrugging

"Naruto-sensei?" asked Suiren "What have you done with Nagi and O'Uzu islands?"

Suiren who was right now without a bijou thanks to Naruto was curious about what he did. Both Islands were now gone along with half of their village constructors and Naruto's compound. Naruto merely smirked and answered with a question

"Tell me Suiren, what is my speciality and what's speciality is our new resident clan bijou or former jinchuriki bijou?"

Confused she thought of Naruto. His speciality was clearly seals, if what he did with them in their new village was to go by. As for their new clan, the clan was not so new, it was actually another of Whirlpool former great clans, the Suihou clan (bubble). Their speciality was bubble jutsus, which were quite popular with the kids. That could sound stupid, but the versatility of the bubbles was amazing. The clan itself was a relative of the Nara, all of them genius and with black hair and eyes. The difference was that they unlike their cousins were kind of hyperactive and looked always happy. All of them, except for their former jinchuriki; who due to the presence of his bijou was as lazy as their cousins. The bubbles were deadly. Some could use it like the Suiro no jutsu, but long range, others use them as explosive and etc, etc,etc.

"Wait does that means what I think it means…?" Naruto smiled and decided to give one of his students a little more information for once

"Listen well Suiren and be sure to remember but tell no one. The village you saw yesterday in the center of the lake was merely a fake one, which we'll use to commerce and to take missions. The real village is underneath the water. As you can remember the giant seal I placed on the floor of the village, besides being connected to our citizens as a security seals and make it so nobody can enter if they don't have a seal on their arm, it also have many other uses. First it creates energy for both villages, fake and real alike, transforming cold wind to electricity. Also it purifies the air and allows for the sun rays and that air to reach us underwater. Finally it is connected to the one on our real village formed by those two islands. This one constantly increases the strength of the bubble by using the power of water and generating the powerful whirlpools surrounding our villages and the already powerful bijou chakra protecting it, I think that for now taking those islands from those idiotic traitorous feudal lords will be enough revenge don't you think?" he ended smirking "Of course I still have to pay them a visit"

Both Shizune and Suiren looked at him in awe. The level required to make that was amazing and they both knew that Naruto always have something else hidden, which tended to be a lot and deadly. Suddenly both girls noticed Naruto tense. A bit worried Shizune asked first

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter, why did you tense?" Giving her a kiss he answered

"Nothing, it seems that someone is trying to follow us, I'll deal with them and catch up with you, Hikijo, fly higher and take them both to the village" Not giving Shizune or Suiren time to answer he jumped from Hikijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'There he is!!' a dark figure thought while flying a bit behind the giant owl, even if barely 'the little pest won't know what hit..' his thoughts were cut short when a foot connected with his face, followed by four set of arms holding him and taking him down to earth with them.

The five figures crashed in front of a surprised Sasori. A moment later he saw how a blond haired teenager flew down on top of his partner bird.

"Interesting, how did you managed to control a high explosive like that? Deidara won't be happy when he comes out of that hole" said Sasori

"Hell yeah I am not. I don't care what leader-sama said, I am going to beat the shit out of you for that hit you fucking kid" Naruto though was leaking killer intent while eyeing Deidara and ignoring Sasori

"I am afraid that you won't be able to beat no one, because you'll be death" he ended with a crazy smirk "you're just unlucky to be an Iwa nin trash, besides you and your Akatsuki little friends don't know when to give up, so I'll just have to kill you all one by one"

END CHAPTER

**I think I left a few things out. Those were for a reason. Now to explain a few things… Yes Shizune has rinnegan, I think it would be amusing to put Naruto and Shizune as a opposite of Pain and Konan, except with Shizune being as hot as always and not looking as a skeleton. The thing with the different rinnegan….it was merely Yamato and Tsunade giving part of their chakra for her eyes. Meaning that combining Mokuton chakra with Tsunade it would be like Shodaime and Shizune would gain the power to control bijou. We'll see which powers she has in the time skip muahahahaha. Last the new clan, if you haven't think of it by now, their jinckuriki is the one dressed in blue with a pipe in the manga. Anyway I'll try too update as soon as I can**** and with larger chapters this time, because if not we'll end with fifty or a bit less…damn.**


End file.
